Rain On Me
by maybesomeday8
Summary: With the future of Luis and Sheridan's relationship in jeopardy, Theresa teams up with Fox to bring them back together, which ultimately leads them all down a road they never would have expected. ShuisTheRox [complete]
1. Today I Walked Away

** Rain On Me  
Chapter One  
Written by Shay  
**

**  
**

  
"We have to tell Antonio the truth," Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald hissed lowly to the nervous looking blonde standing before him.  
  
Sheridan, the said blonde, stared at him with a helpless look on her face, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "I can't, Luis. Not tonight. I can't."  
  
Luis' brown eyes narrowed as an exasperated sigh escaped his being. He gave a quick glance over her shoulder to where his older brother was standing, painfully oblivious, talking to their mother, Pilar. Reverting his gaze back to Sheridan, he shook his head in resignation. "This has to end, Sheridan. Tonight. I'm sorry, but six months is far too long to keep living this lie. He deserves to know the truth."  
  
"But he's so excited," she protested weakly, glancing down at her barely pregnant state.  
  
"Dammit, Sheridan," Luis exploded. "I can't go on like this! I can't grin and bear it every time I see you together. I can't even sleep anymore because all I can think of is you alone with him at the cottage."  
  
"I know," Sheridan sighed, biting her lower lip. "But what if the shock kills him? I can't live with that guilt!"  
  
"That argument is old and you know it," Luis rebuked, raking a hand through his dark hair. "He's fine! He's been fine but you keep putting off telling him. Or we get interrupted when we try! I'm beginning to think you_ want_ to stay married to him."  
  
Sheridan's jaw dropped and her blue eyes filled with tears as the statement hung heavy in the air between them. Blinking back the droplets that threatened to fall, her face hardened.  
  
"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" She demanded. "I love you! Only you. But I care for Antonio, too. He saved my life, I don't want to hurt him!"  
  
Luis shook his head again, not bothering to try and mask the hurt etched on his handsome face. " You keep saying you don't want to hurt him, but what about me? How about how much this is hurting me? I have to stand here and watch the woman I love run around with my brother. I can't sit back and take it anymore, Sheridan. As much as I love you, there's got to be some kind of end to this. So," he paused, exhaling loudly. "Either we tell him now or I walk away for good."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Sheridan stared at Luis, disbelief apparent on her lovely features. He hadn't just said what she thought he said, had he? It seemed impossible. After all they'd been through, he wouldn't just walk way, would he?  
  
But there he was, standing before her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, his green shirt untucked, the top two buttons undone, revealing only a portion of the muscular chest she knew lay underneath. His mouth was set at a firm line, his jaw tense. His beautiful eyes were full of pain and begging her not to make him leave. His gaze was expectant, however, as he awaited her answer.  
  
With her forehead creased, she tore her gaze from Luis and sighed as it came to rest on Antonio, her husband. Theresa had arrived at the park now, Little Ethan in tow, and she watched as the siblings happily interacted, with Antonio bouncing his nephew up and down, causing the child to laugh wildly. As if sensing her, he glanced up and shot her a dazzling smile before turning back to his sister.  
  
Torn, she closed her eyes to collect herself. Could she really go through with telling Antonio the truth and breaking his heart? He didn't deserve that. He hadn't done anything wrong, only fell in love with the wrong woman. Could she actually stand there and watch as his whole world crumbled?  
  
But what was the alternative? Lose Luis? Would she survive losing him again? Would she be able to live a full and happy life without him by her side? And the baby. What about the baby? Though there was just the slightest chance it could be Antonio's, her heart told her it belonged to Luis.  
  
Today was supposed to be a carefree day. The Lopez-Fitzgerald clan all together, enjoying the early spring day with a family picnic in the park. Maybe, if she could get Luis to wait until tomorrow, things would be okay. Deciding that would be her course of action, she turned back to Luis, who was staring at her impatiently.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what her decision was and she took a deep breath.  
  
Reaching out, she gently placed a hand on his now crossed arms, her expression set. "We'll tell him, Luis. But it can wait one more day, can't it? Today is supposed to be a happy day."  
  
Luis' hand came up and latched onto hers and for a moment, her heart soared. Things would work out! But then his face darkened and he dropped her hand as if it burned him. "No, it can't wait, Sheridan. You've made your decision," he spat out forcefully, his words laced with hurt, betrayal and anger. "Go be with your husband," he finished, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Sheridan staring after him, stunned and heartbroken.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Theresa, who had been watching the entire exchange out of the corner of her eye, felt her heart drop when she saw her brother disappear down the trail that led to the parking lot. Sheridan stood rooted in her spot, motionless ,her shoulders sagging and Theresa was sure there were tears involved.  
  
Deciding it was her job to run damage control, she smiled at her younger brother, Miguel, who was standing beside her.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Miguel asked, his gaze on Sheridan.  
  
"I don't know," Theresa responded. "But I'm going to find out. Keep Antonio occupied for a little while, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Miguel nodded, heading back to where his brother and mother sat, glancing back once as Theresa approached Sheridan.  
  
"Sheridan?" Theresa said softly, coming up behind the older woman.  
  
"He left," She replied tearfully, her voice hoarse. "He left and he's not coming back."  
  
Theresa sighed and pulled her behind a wall of trees, out of view of her family. With concern, she handed her sister-in-law a tissue from her purse. "What happened?"  
  
Sheridan wiped the tears away and met Theresa's worried gaze. "He wanted to tell him today and said if we didn't, that was it. I thought we could wait, until tomorrow," she paused, choking back a sob. "But he said we couldn't and left. I've lost him for good and it's all my fault!" She cried.  
  
"You haven't lost him," Theresa objected. "Because true love always prevails. I'll talk to him," she offered.  
  
"No," Sheridan shook her head. "Talking to him isn't going to help. The only way is to tell Antonio the truth. I just don't think I can hurt him like that."  
  
With a sympathetic smile, Theresa pulled Sheridan into a hug, silently praying her brother would come to his senses.  
  
  
******  
  
With a heavy heart, Luis shifted the car into park and exited the vehicle. Normally he wouldn't go near a place like this, but what difference did it make now? He didn't have Sheridan. Without her life held no meaning. And in a lot of ways, this was worse then when he thought her to be dead. Now she was within his reach, but yet so far away. She married his brother, for God's sake! Determined to forget about her, at least for tonight, he headed inside the bar, taking a seat in the back.  
  
After a few minutes a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What can I get you?" It asked.  
  
Somewhat startled, his head shot up and locked with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  


  



	2. Goodbyes, I Never Could Say

** Rain On Me  
Chapter Two  
Written by Shay  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

  
"What can I get you?" The waitress repeated, amusement creeping into her voice.  
  
Something in her tone shook Luis out of his zone and he gave her an apologetic half smile. "Sorry. I'll have a beer. Whatever's fine."  
  
She nodded and turned to leave, her face lingering in his mind. She seemed out of place in this kind of establishment. Too pure. And he felt drawn to her. He didn't know why, they hadn't even exchanged names. It wasn't a physical attraction, either, more like something he couldn't explain. Something about her eyes....  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was near closing time and he was still there. Rachel sighed and punched out, before heading over to his table. He had stopped drinking almost two hours ago, instead just sat there with this destitute look on his face. She had wanted to go over and talk to him, make sure he was okay, but a party of ten had come in and had sat in her section, keeping her on her toes. Every once in awhile he'd look up and their eyes would meet and she'd offer him a smile, which he'd return before going back to his napkin shredding.  
  
Pocketing her tips as she made her way towards him, she removed her apron. Approaching the table, she flashed him another smile. "Hey."  
  
His head shot up and he returned the greeting. "Hey."  
  
"I've been meaning to stop by all night, you know, other then to refill your drink," she cracked, earning herself a small grin. "But we got a little busy, as I'm sure you saw. Anyway, I know we don't know each other, but you've been sitting here all night, looking like your dog just got ran over and I'm a pretty good listener, so if you're in need of a friend or just an objective point of view...."  
  
Luis glanced over at her, surprised. They didn't even know each other and she was offering to let him spill everything to her? He could really use someone on the outside of things right now. Everyone in Harmony was so tied to one another it was hard to tell where their loyalties lay sometimes. For a moment, he just took in her appearance. Her long dark brown hair was swept back in a messy ponytail and her green eyes were gazing at him, waiting patiently for an answer. She had an athletic build, but not stocky. Had he not had enough woman problems with Sheridan and Beth, he might have liked her. Finally, he said. "I don't even know your name."  
  
Letting out a light laugh, she slid into the booth across from him, extending her hand. "Rachel Patterson, waitress and student extraordinaire at your service. And you are?"  
  
He took the proffered hand, giving it a firm shake. "Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Harmony PD. Student, huh?"  
  
"That's quite the moniker," She grinned. "And a cop, wow. But yep, third year, Castleton College. This is just to pay my way through," she gestured around.  
  
"What's your major?"  
  
"I'm hoping to become a physical therapist," Rachel stated.  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
She gave a modest shrug of the shoulders. "I certainly didn't come over here to talk about me, Mr. Harmony PD. Are you going to tell me what's eating you or not?"  
  
Luis chuckled at the stern look on her face before exhaling loudly. Somehow, he knew she was just what he needed. "Okay."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Sheridan closed her eyes, willing back the tears, but as soon as she heard the shower turn on, they came streaming down her cheeks. Today was easily the worst day of her life. Even worse then the day she had married Antonio, because even on that day, Luis had still been standing beside her. But now he was gone. He had turned his back on her and walked away. And she had let him, just stood there and watched him do it. Was protecting Antonio really worth losing Luis over? She had asked herself that very question over and over since that afternoon and every time the answer had been no. People got their hearts broken everyday. It was part of life. And as much as she said it, Antonio saving her life was no reason to protect him. If such were the case, she should be protecting Luis' heart, he had saved her life countless times.  
  
But there was no point in telling Antonio the truth now. She had lost Luis. He had made that clear. She had made her decision and he no longer wanted any part of her.  
  
Flinging herself down on the bed, she buried her face in her pillow and allowed herself to weep for the single most idiotic decision she had ever made.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
With Little Ethan safely tucked in bed, worn out from his day at the park, Theresa crept out of her room, shutting the door behind her. There was something she needed to do. Sighing in relief that her son hadn't awoken when the door closed, she turned around, running smack dab into a body.  
  
"Oh, Ethan," she exclaimed, her hand over her heart. "You scared me."  
  
"Why are you sneaking out of your room like some kind of burglar?" Ethan asked, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Theresa shook her head, seemingly frazzled. "I just got Little Ethan to sleep and I didn't want the door to wake him."  
  
Ethan eyed her suspiciously but accepted her answer. "All right. Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Ethan."  
  
"Goodnight, Theresa,' He responded, heading in the direction of the room he shared with his wife, Gwen. He paused just outside the door, frowning as Theresa disappeared towards his half brothers room.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Hesitantly, Theresa lifted her hand and gave three short knocks on Fox's door. During their short friendship, it had become their late night signal. Not more then a second later, the door opened and Fox appeared, his hair its usual mess, his mouth twisted into a grin.  
  
"A midnight visitor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Her brown eyes twinkling, she smiled as well. "I need your help."  
  
Genuine interest shone on his face and he leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed casually. "You need my help? Whatever with, dear Theresa?"  
  
She shot him one of her sassy no-nonsense looks as she copied his arm crossed stance. "I would really rather not discuss this where who knows who could be listening," she said pointedly.  
  
Taking the hint, Fox stepped aside, letting her inside the room, shutting the door behind them, missing the fuming man down the hall.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Once inside, Theresa turned on her heel to face Fox, her expression a mixture of sadness, hope and fierce determination. "I need to know what your feelings towards your aunt are."  
  
Confused, Fox ran a hand through his messy locks. "Aunt Sheridan?" At her impatient nod, he shrugged, dropping carelessly onto his bed. "She's one of the few that ever bothered with me. She always sent Christmas and birthday presents and visited every once in a while. We never had the relationship she had with Ethan though, obviously. Why?"  
  
With a wide smile, she sat down next to him. "So you'd want her to be happy?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Fox questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just answer the question, Fox," Theresa replied.  
  
Shrugging again, he nodded. "Yeah, I want her to be happy."  
  
Theresa let out an excited squeal, causing him to look at her strangely. "Then you'll help me?"  
  
Fox smirked, but still looked confused as hell. "Help you with _what_ , Theresa?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Help me get Sheridan and Luis back together." Quickly she filled him in on what happened at the park earlier that day and Sheridan's devastating reaction.  
  
When she was done, he sighed and shot her an amused look. "And how do you propose we do this?"  
  
"It shouldn't be hard," Theresa advised thoughtfully. "They both love each other more then anything in the world. We just have to figure out how to get Sheridan to tell Antonio the truth and then get Luis to forgive her."  
  
Fox chuckled at the sparkle of excitement in her big brown eyes and half wondered what he'd agreed to. "Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard," he scoffed. "All right, let's say we pull this off. There's still one problem. Aunt Sheridan_ is_ married to your brother and he really doesn't seem to be the type to give up without a fight. And she _is_ pregnant."  
  
At his words, her forehead creased and she frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. Antonio isn't going to just let Sheridan go."  
  
"Especially if she's carrying his child," Fox interjected, but that only earned him a grin.  
  
"The baby isn't Antonio's."  
  
Surprised by her certainty, he said. "And you know this how?"  
  
Smiling devilishly, Theresa poked him in the arm. "I know my brother and I know Sheridan and I know that that baby is not Antonio's. Mark my words, Fox."  
  
He raised a hand in resignation. "If you say so. But that still doesn't change the fact that_ he_ thinks the baby is his."  
  
"I know," Theresa sighed. "And we'll figure all this out. I just want Luis to be happy again. He deserves to be happy."  
  
"And Aunt Sheridan's the only one to do that?" Fox asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
Meeting his gaze, Theresa gave a vehement nod of the head. "They're soul mates, Fox. Neither of them will ever be happy without the other."  
  
Exhaling loudly, Fox raked a hand through his hair, nearly groaning when he saw the wheels turning in her eyes. "All right, what do you have going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
Smiling brightly, Theresa fell back on the bed, slipping into scheming mode. "First things first, we have got to get Sheridan to tell Antonio the truth...."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Wow," Rachel sighed, leaning back in her seat, her green eyes studying the heartbroken man across from her. She had known he had a story to tell, but never would she have imagined something so dramatic and heart wrenching. For the past two hours they'd sat there and she'd listened to him pour his heart out, coming close to tears at many points.  
  
"Yeah," Luis responded absentmindedly, toying with the straw wrapper on the table in front of him. It felt extremely good to get all of that off his chest, but it still didn't change anything.  
  
Rachel sat silent for a moment, mulling over what she had just heard. Finally she shot him a small smile. "I obviously don't know you or Sheridan, but don't you think that maybe you were a little harsh in just walking away? She did say she'd tell him, just not then."  
  
Luis' face seemed void of any emotion at her words, though a spark of contempt was visible in his dark eyes. "If I could believe she actually meant it this time, maybe I wouldn't have walked away, but she's said it so many damn times and he still doesn't know! I gave her the choice, it was in her hands, all or nothing. And she chose nothing."  
  
His rant ended so softly and his visage was so overcome with pain that Rachel didn't hesitate when she got up and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. He tensed for a moment before relaxing. They'd only met a few hours ago, but already he felt as though he'd known her his entire life.  
  
"Let me ask you something," Rachel said a few minutes later, once he'd regained his composure. "If tomorrow she came to you, or next week or hell, next month even, and said she told your brother the truth and by some miracle, he was okay with it, would you take her back?"  
  
"I don't know," Luis admitted after a moment of silence. "I would love nothing more then to say I would, but she's put me through hell with this damn situation. I don't know if I can forgive her for that," he revealed sadly.  
  
"To love is to forgive and forget," Rachel announced and Luis gave her a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
She shrugged with a light laugh. "I'm usually better with the quotes, you know, they usually make sense, but it's late. Maybe time away from her will do you both some good. If fate plays it's role, this could be just what she needs to tell your brother and just what you need to forgive her."  
  
Luis ran a hand over his face before shooting her an amused look. "Fate, huh? You sound like my sister."  
  
"Then your sister must be a very wise woman," Rachel grinned, glancing at her watch. "Shoot, I didn't realize how late it is."  
  
Taking his cue from her, Luis snuck a peek at his own watch and frowned. Nearly 4 am. He knew it was late, as everyone else had already left, but he hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting there. "Yeah, me either. I guess we should get out of here."  
  
Nodding, Rachel slid out of the booth, as did Luis. Knowing the part of town they were in, he waited for her to close up and cash out and together they headed outside. "I hope everything works out for you, Luis," Rachel said abruptly once she'd locked up.  
  
He managed a smile. "Thanks. For everything. It helped just having someone to talk to."  
  
"Anytime," She returned as they approached his car. "Seriously, if you ever need someone to talk to... I'm here every night, except for Thursdays."  
  
"I might have to take you up on that," He remarked, glancing around. It was then he noticed there were no other cars in the lot and he frowned. "Where's your car?"  
  
Rachel looked confused but then gave a shake of her head. "I don't have a car."  
  
"How are you getting home, then?"  
  
She shrugged and gestured towards her feet. "My two trusty side kicks."  
  
Concern washed over his features. "You can't walk home in this neighborhood at this time of night."  
  
"I'll be fine, Luis," she chuckled. "I do it every night. Besides, it's not far."  
  
"How far is 'not far'?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"A mile or so."  
  
"A mile?" Luis exclaimed. "No way. Get in."  
  
"Luis -" Rachel started to protest, but sighed in resignation at his look. The talk inside the bar had begun their friendship, but the ride to her apartment cemented it.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
After crying herself to sleep, Sheridan awoke sometime later to the soft feeling of someone's lips on her neck. As she came to and realized that the passion she had felt in her dreams wasn't real, her eyes flew open to meet Antonio's gaze.  
  
"Antonio, what are you doing?" She asked, shifting away from him.  
  
"I want to make love to my beautiful wife," He murmured, once again moving his lips against the skin of her neck.  
  
She froze at his words, a lump forming in her throat. She couldn't. Wouldn't. Ever. Luis may have walked away from her today, but she fully intended on getting him back. She was brought back to her senses as Antonio's mouth moved lower and she jerked away from him.  
  
"Sheridan?" He asked, confusion plain as day in his eyes, hurt written across his face. "Don't you want..."  
  
Tears stung her eyes and before she could stop them, they were cascading down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she slipped from the bed. "I can't," she managed to utter before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
When Antonio heard the lock click into place, he angrily punched a pillow, his expression tense. "Damn you, Luis."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  


  



	3. How Do I Let You Go

** Rain On Me  
Chapter Three  
Written by Shay  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

  
Luis slid into his regular booth, shrugging out of his jacket, relieved to finally be off duty for the night. This had become a ritual for him, to come by the bar after his shift and wait for Rachel to get off and give her a lift home. She protested every time, but always with a grin and their usual banter followed. The two had settled into an easy friendship after that first night he'd stumbled in, despondent and heartbroken and it was hard to believe that had been nearly two months ago. He was able to forget about Sheridan and Antonio and all that entailed around her and she got him to smile, even after a long day. He watched as she joked with a few of the regulars, and as if she sensed his gaze, she looked up and smiled brightly, tossing him a quick wave, which he returned. After getting the men their beers, she made her way over to him, the familiar grin stretched up to her twinkling green eyes.  
  
"Hey, Harmony PD, what can I get ya?"  
  
"Just a Coke, Rach."  
  
"Laying low tonight, huh?"  
  
Shrugging, he motioned towards the seat across from him. "Something like that. You got time?"  
  
Glancing around, she frowned. "Not at the moment. I've got a break in about 15 though."  
  
"All right," Luis nodded, exhaling loudly.  
  
Rachel studied him for a moment. "You okay, Lo-Fitz? You're looking stressed. Something happen?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
The concerned look didn't disappear from her eyes, but she nodded. "I'll get your drink and I'll join you on my break."  
  
"I'll be waiting," He said with his usual grin and watched as she sauntered off. He was going to do this tonight. He was. Tonight was the first step towards his new future. The one without Sheridan.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
It was another late night for her. Sighing, Sheridan slipped out from beside the sleeping Antonio and padded across the room to the door, pausing only to grab her robe. This had become a nightly ritual, it seemed. Waking from her tortured slumber and leaving the room to surround herself with memories of happier times.  
  
Quietly, she ventured into the living room and to the front closet, where the truth to all of her secrets lay. Opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak, she reached through the darkness to the top shelf, blindly pushing the intrusive objects out of her way. Finally her hand struck what she was looking for and she gently pulled it to the front and down into her waiting arms. The box was a sturdy metal, copper in color and despite it's cool exterior, it held all the warmth she had left in her life. Glancing towards the bedroom to make sure Antonio hadn't awoken, Sheridan silently made her way over to the couch, lighting only a single candle on the table beside her to see.   
  
Removing the tiny key from the pocket of her red silk robe, she inserted it into the lock and opened it, her heart already pounding, the tears already streaming down her cheeks, but above all else, the smile already forming on her lips.  
  
As she did every night, she removed the dried pressed rose first and lifted it to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent it still somehow managed to hold. Clutching the delicate flower, she closed her eyes and allowed the memory of the moment to assault her, to take her back in time. A second later, she reopened them to the darkened room and heaved a sad sigh.  
  
Settling back, she put the rose down and reached next for the first of many photographs. This one, however, was her favorite. It was just him, standing before the camera, smiling that smile that could make any woman go weak in the knees. His eyes were dancing in laughter, at her of course, as she tried to figure out how to use that blasted one-use camera. It had been before everything had gone wrong. Before the first double wedding fiasco, before the boat explosion, before _Antonio_. Back when they were still happy and all they had to deal with was her father and brother.  
  
Tracing the outline of his grinning face, she whispered a faint. "I'm sorry, Luis. I love you," and placed a light kiss on the glossy image of days past.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Antonio stood, hidden in the shadows, watching as his wife immersed herself, once again, in memories of his brother. It took all his will power not to go in there and rip the pictures she was gazing at so lovingly from her hands and tear it to shreds. He had thought he'd gotten rid of his nuisance months ago, when Luis had stalked off, effectively ending whatever affair the two had going on. But here she was, night after night, blubbering into that damn box.  
  
He had to get this marriage consummated. And soon. Five and a half months and still nothing. He felt his anger rising and turned to leave, back to the bed before Sheridan returned. The last thing he needed was her to find out...  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
"So, what's up?" Rachel asked, dropping down across from Luis, a content smile forming on her lips. It felt damn good to be off her feet!  
  
Luis chuckled at her expression and swatted her hand away when she reached for his glass, ignoring her pout. "Busy tonight, huh?"  
  
Rachel made a face. "You have no idea. I've been on the floor since five and I'm last cut. Sure you want to stick around that long?"  
  
"Yep," He gave her a grin. "I have nowhere else to be tonight."  
  
"Ah, that's right. You're the vice president to my presidency of the no-life-loser-club. It's all work and no play for us, folks. Of course, that's by choice on your part," She reminded him pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He dismissed the comment. "Actually, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?" She said, raising an eyebrow in interest.  
  
Luis swallowed hard. This was it. The mere thought of asking anyone but Sheridan out on a date was damn near inconceivable, but yet here he was, about to do just that. He had to. He couldn't just sit around mourning the death of his relationship with her for the rest of his life. He had to move on. And Rachel was a good start. She had become his best friend, not someone he saw romantically, but someone who could help him get up and over that proverbial mountain. Taking a deep breath, he met her gaze and let out a laugh when he saw her chewing nervously on her lower lip. "It's nothing, horrible, I promise. I was just wondering if you'd go out with me for dinner on Thursday?"  
  
Surprise dawned on Rachel's face. "Like a date?"  
  
Sensing her reluctance, Luis shrugged. "If you want."  
  
Rachel seemed to choose her words carefully. It wasn't that she wouldn't love to date a man like Luis, or even Luis himself. The man was sexy as sin and she _did_ have a pulse. However, he was still reeling from his current situation. "Luis, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. I mean, you and Sheridan..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Rach, but I can't sit around and waste my life waiting. I love her, but we can't be together. So I have to pick up the pieces and move on," Luis rambled.  
  
Placing a comforting hand over his, Rachel nodded in agreement. "I agree, Luis, and I'm glad you acknowledge that. But, it has only been two months and you're still hurting. Every time you or I say her name or you hear someone say something that sounds similar to her name, you get this look on your face and I know it's still killing you inside. I don't think you're ready to dive head first into the dating pool just yet. Though I am flattered you chose me to be your first fishy," She grinned and he shook his head in amusement.  
  
"You're going to hold that over my head for years, aren't you?" He asked with a sigh and she giggled.  
  
"You bet, Lo-Fitz." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Now about Thursday...."  
  
"I thought you said -"  
  
"I said I wouldn't go out on a date with you," Rachel clarified. "I never said no to dinner. We can still go, if you want. As friends. Besides, I'd kinda like to see more of Harmony."  
  
"As friends," Luis repeated with a nod. "Sure, why not. Beats working."  
  
"No arguments there," Rachel readily agreed, standing up. "I have to get back to my public. We'll talk more when I get off, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
The next few days seemed to go by in a blur for Luis. One of the guys at the station sister had passed away and he had taken the time off to fly out to California in order to attend her funeral and help his elderly mother get ready for the move back East. This had left them a little short staffed and so he had been picking up the slack, usually the graveyard shift. It seemed that Thursday appeared out of nowhere and here he was, standing in front of the mirror, clad only in a towel, shaving for his dinner with Rachel. He was rather looking forward to it, to be honest. With his work schedule and her hectic school/work hours, they didn't usually get to see each other outside of the few hours he spent at the bar waiting for her after he got off. Plus it would be nice to be able to go out again, publicly, not the hush-hush run around game he and Sheridan had been playing since her return to Harmony.  
  
Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away. He was not going to think about her tonight. It might not be a date, but Luis was intent on showing Rachel a good time, not wallow over his lost love.  
  
With that mind set in place, he rinsed the razor off and headed back to his room to dress.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Fox was lounging out by the pool when a shadow suddenly fell upon him and he lowered his designer glasses in annoyance, expecting one of the servants or someone else he didn't care to see. Instead, above him stood a petite form he'd grown accustomed to have appearing out of nowhere, her brown eyes twinkling at him, her hands on her hips. Sighing, he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
"What can I do for you, Theresa?"  
  
The smile that had been tugging at her lips finally shone through as she moved one of his long legs aside so she could sit down. "You're taking me to dinner at the Lobster Shack tonight."  
  
His tanned nose crinkled, making him look younger then his years. "The Lobster Shack? Theresa, dearest, I think your tail is too tight," He teased with a smirk, tugging on her long dark ponytail, which she promptly smacked his arm for.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, Fox. We have to be there tonight."  
  
"Of what? The lobsters will live to see another day?"  
  
"Not funny," Theresa frowned. "Antonio is taking Sheridan there tonight."  
  
"Well, it's safe to say he wasn't after the Crane fortune," Fox murmured before shrugged. "So?"  
  
Theresa shot him an exasperated look. "So! Luis is taking a date there tonight and somebody has to be there to play peacemaker or we're going to have a bigger mess on our hands then we already do! The last thing we need is for Sheridan to get the idea that Luis has moved on."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, he asked. "Isn't he?"  
  
"No. I asked him already and he admitted it's just two friends having dinner. But if we're not there, Sheridan is likely to get the wrong impression."  
  
Exhaling loudly, Fox nodded his consent. "All right. I'll take you. On one condition."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"That you'll let me take you on a real date tomorrow night."  
  
Surprise filtered over Theresa face and she studied his face for a moment before finally nodding. "Deal."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan smoothed the blue fabric of her dress over her swollen middle, smiling slightly as she was rewarded with a light kick from within. The baby was active, to say the least. Especially the past week and it made the days both easier and more difficult. Easier, because the reality of it all had finally set in. She was going to be a mother. It gave her reason to press on. But at the same time, her heart bled because the man she wanted to share these precious moments with more than anyone wasn't there with her.  
  
But tonight she wasn't going to focus on that. She was determined to let her mind rest and just enjoy the time out. Antonio promised her a nice dinner and she was going to give him her undivided attention for once. So what if they were going where they had their first - no, she wasn't going there.  
  
A knock on the bathroom door shook her out of her thoughts and Antonio's concerned voice floated through.  
  
"Sheridan, are you almost ready?"  
  
Exhaling, she gazed at the reflection in the mirror. She looked almost normal. Almost. But it would have to do.  
  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"You're crazy," Luis laughed a little later that evening as he and Rachel sat at their table. She was once again entertaining him with stories of the going ons at school.  
  
"You should've seen the professors face," Rachel giggled, taking a sip of her wine. "I thought he was going to blow. Luckily I -" She paused mid sentence when she realized he wasn't listening to her anymore, and his face had darkened considerably. "Luis?"  
  
He opened his mouth and uttered only one word. "Sheridan."  
  
Twisting in her seat, Rachel craned her neck. "Where?"  
  
"Over by the door, in the blue dress," Luis said lowly.  
  
With that statement, Rachel caught sight of the beautiful blonde, the one her friend loved so dearly, and the one who had hurt him so deeply.  
  
A mans arm suddenly came around her waist and whispered something to her, to which she nodded. Antonio, Rachel guessed. Returning her gaze back to Luis, she offered a weak smile to the man who looked like he was straining every ounce of willpower he had by not bolting over there and beating his brother senseless. She had seen Luis in many conditions over the past two months, from heartbroken to carefree, but never had she seen such a mixture of anger, pain and love in his stormy dark eyes.  
  
"We can leave, if you want. Get out of here before they see us," She offered.  
  
Luis looked like he was about to agree, but then an expression of defeat crossed his face. "Too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
With Antonio's arm around her waist, Sheridan followed him to their table. The restaurant was unusually slow for this time of night, but she was glad it was. Suddenly Antonio came to a stop.  
  
"Hey, look, there's Luis. Let's go say hello."  
  
Almost as if they were magnets, her eyes flew across the room where they collided with Luis' brown orbs. They held the connection for a moment, the first time since that day at the park, until he glanced away, effectively breaking the spell.  
  
She continued to stare at him as Antonio pulled her through the maze of tables and patrons and it wasn't until they were a few feet away that she realized that Luis wasn't alone. No, sitting across from him was another person - another woman. And by the looks of things, they knew each other pretty well. The crack in her heart split even further in that second and she could've sworn everyone around them could hear it. She didn't want to say hello anymore. Didn't want to exchange lame pleasantries. But what could she do?  
  
"Luis, fancy meeting you here," Antonio greeted as they ascended on the table.  
  
The other man glanced up at his brothers voice and smiled, standing to shake his outstretched hand. The smile was very much forced, though, Sheridan noted.  
  
"Antonio, hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Antonio pulled her closer, possessively. "Taking my beautiful wife out for dinner. Who's this?" He asked, finally acknowledging his brothers company.  
  
"Oh, this is Rachel. Rach, this is my older brother Antonio and his wife, Sheridan," Luis introduced and Sheridan winced at the casual manner in which he did. Like it didn't bother him. Like he didn't care. But then she caught the glance he snuck at her and felt the hope rise a little. Perhaps all was not lost.  
  
"-- You, too," Luis' date was saying when Sheridan tuned back in and she swallowed the not quite civil comments that nearly spilled out of her mouth when the woman turned to her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Mimicking Luis' forced smile from earlier, she shook her proffered hand. "You, too."  
  
Suddenly Antonio's face lit up and he motioned towards their table. "I've got a great idea! Why don't you two join us?"  
  
Sheridan held her breath as she awaited Luis' answer, though she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him - _them_, to accept the offer. Could she get through the night watching him with another woman?  
  
"Ah, we wouldn't want to intrude," Luis said hesitantly, glancing over at Rachel, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey, I invited you, remember? Besides, we haven't seen you much lately, with all the extra time you've been putting in at work. And I'd like to get to know Rachel here a little better," Antonio argued. "Come on, Luis. I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
Sighing, Luis gave a short nod. "All right."  
  
At his victory, Antonio grinned triumphantly. "Great!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
"Great, they're both already here," Theresa groaned as Fox escorted her towards the restaurant. She had spotted her brothers car pulling in and Sheridan's when they had parked. She only prayed things hadn't escalated too far out of control. She was determined to get Luis and Sheridan back together, if it was the last thing she did, but they certainly weren't making it easy.  
  
"You think Aunt Sheridan's already seen your brother and his date?" Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know," Theresa replied, wringing her hands. "I hope not."  
  
Fox didn't say anything as he opened the door for her to enter, quickly scanning the large room for the familiar faces. He sighed when he saw Luis and a dark-haired woman follow Antonio and his aunt to another table. "Theresa," He murmured, nodding his head in their direction.  
  
Theresa's face fell as her eyes followed his line of vision. "Shoot. Well, we're just going to have to improvise, then." Standing tall, she stalked over to the host and spoke to him in low tones, gesturing in the general direction of the table her brothers were seated at. Fox raised an eyebrow when he saw her slip the man a fifty and a smirk spread across his face as she rejoined him.  
  
"Bribing the waiters now, Theresa? I'm ashamed."  
  
She shot him a look. "I did what had to be done."  
  
Curious, he watched as the host made his way over to the table and said something to Antonio, that apparently didn't make him very happy. The two argued back and forth for a few moments when suddenly Theresa spat out.  
  
"Quit staring!"  
  
Quickly Fox averted his gaze, but continued watching out of the corner of his eye. The host said something and pointed in their direction and Antonio's face brightened. He waved to get their attention and only then did Theresa pretend to have noticed them. Smiling brightly, she waved back and began pulling Fox towards the table.   
  
"Show time."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
"Theresa," Antonio greeted warmly, standing to envelope his sister in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Antonio," Theresa said, returning the greeting. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. Hi Sheridan, Luis. You must be Rachel, I'm Theresa," She finished, smiling at the brunette beside her brother.  
  
Rachel smiled back. "That's me. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Resa, what are you doing here?" Luis asked, narrowing his dark eyes at her suspiciously. She knew he'd be here tonight.  
  
Theresa merely gave him an innocent look. "I just wanted to get out of the mansion for awhile. Rebecca and Ivy were getting on my nerves and Fox was nice enough to accompany me."  
  
The mention of Fox finally got the young man acknowledged and an invitation for the two to join them was extended. As they sat, Theresa shot Fox a triumphant look, which he just shook his head at.  
  
Conversation at the table was strained at best. Antonio carried most of the brunt, asking questions of Rachel and Fox, seemingly oblivious to the longing looks exchanged between his wife and brother. At one point, Theresa swore Sheridan was going to send Rachel six feet under with the looks she was giving her. The other woman was very much aware of the daggers being thrown her way and instinctively moved away from Luis, which didn't seem to pacify the blonde in the least.   
  
After dinner, as they waited on dessert, Antonio was talking about the baby and Luis' cell phone rang. Theresa watched as her brother headed outside to take the call. She had to get Sheridan out there. But how? Then as if a light bulb had gone on over her head, Theresa stood up.  
  
"I need to use the little girls room, if you'll excuse me. Sheridan, would you?"  
  
Sheridan looked surprised, but nodded and stood as well. "I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
"So?" Sheridan inquired as the door shut securely behind them.  
  
Theresa feigned naiveness, her eyes wide. "So, what?"  
  
Sheridan gave her a pointed look. "You pulled me in here for one reason or another, Theresa. So out with it."  
  
Letting the facade fall, Theresa shrugged. "I just thought I better get you out of there before you gauge Rachel's eyes out with your fork. I saw the way you were looking at her."  
  
Silence followed the statement before a low sob escaped her throat. "I just can't believe he's dating already! It's barely been two months and he's already out with another woman, like I meant nothing. And she's beautiful. She's beautiful and smart and perfect for him in all the way's that I'm not. And she hasn't broken his heart, like I have."  
  
Concern washed over Theresa's features as she pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me, Sheridan. Luis loves you. Despite everything, he loves you and that has not changed. Rachel is nice and she's pretty, but she's not you. And for the record, my brother isn't dating Rachel or anyone else for that matter. He told me that himself."  
  
Sheridan looked thoroughly relieved, albeit confused at this new piece of information. "But I thought - "  
  
"They're just friends," Theresa interrupted.  
  
Those three words rewarded her with the first genuine smile of the night. "So he isn't seeing anyone?"  
  
With a smile of her own, Theresa shook her head. "No."  
  
Relief coursed through Sheridan and she leaned against the sink. "I still have a chance," she murmured.  
  
Placing a hand over her sister-in-laws, the younger girl jerked her head towards the door. "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"Do you think he would?" Sheridan asked hopefully.  
  
"It's worth a try, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Hesitating only momentarily, she nodded. "But what about Antonio?"  
  
"I'll handle my brother," Theresa said. "You just go."  
  
Sheridan took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. "Thank you so much, Theresa."  
  
"Anything for true love," She grinned, ushering her out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sheridan paused just outside the glass doors the led out to the patio of the restaurant. On most nights there were tables set up outside, with customers enjoying the food outdoors, but tonight it was deserted. Except for the lone figure of one man. He had his back to her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his khaki pants and his posture defeated. She took a deep breath, counted to ten and quietly slipped out into the warm June night.  
  
She wanted to speak, to say something, but words failed her. They'd barely exchanged more then the usual pleasantries in the few brief times they'd met over the past two months. It was an alien feeling to her, to not know what to say to him. She'd even rather go back to the days where they did nothing but fight, then this. At least then neither of them had ever been at a loss for words.  
  
Taking another step seemed to alert him of her presence as his body tensed, but he didn't turn. However, he didn't walk away either, so she took that as a sign and came to a stand still beside him. The silence between them seemed to echo and finally he gave them reprieve.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Well, it wasn't the greeting she had hoped for, but what could she expect?  
  
Looking down, she absentmindedly toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. "I thought we could talk."  
  
His jaw ticked at her words and he swallowed hard. "We have nothing to talk about, Sheridan."  
  
He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Yes, we do."  
  
Luis' eyes blazed at her words and he desperately tried to ignore the sparks that shot through his body with one simple touch. Pulling her hand from his arm, he dropped it. "No. We don't. Anything we had to say to one another ended when you chose him over me." He turned to go again, getting as far as the door when her voice gave him pause.  
  
"Luis, please," Sheridan begged, her voice making him stop in his tracks and turn around, to walk the few steps back to where she stood in tears.  
  
He was quiet for a minute, just taking that time to stare at her, to let every emotion coursing through him filter across his face. "Please what, Sheridan?" He finally asked, his voice hoarse. "Please come back to you? Please put an end to all of this, stop all the hurt and pain? I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't keep fighting this never-ending battle when I'm getting nothing in return, when I'm fighting it alone. I have no ammunition left, Sheridan. None."  
  
"But - "  
  
"You know," He interrupted as if he hadn't heard her. It felt too good to get this off his chest, to tell her how _he_ felt, instead of the other way around. "We were so worried about Antonio, so afraid that our love would kill him, that we never took a moment to stop and think about what it would do to us. And look at us now, Sheridan. It's killed us instead. It's destroyed us."  
  
Sheridan shook her head, stepping closer to him. "It doesn't have to be destroyed, Luis. We can fix it. I know we can."  
  
Luis' gaze dropped sadly from the starlit sky to her face. "I used to believe that. I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
Swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat, she choked out. "What are you saying?"  
  
His brown eyes collided with her blue ones for an intense moment before he spoke. "I'm dead inside, Sheridan. The only thing I feel anymore is pain. I don't know if there is a way to fix that. I'm barely even a shell of the person I once was."  
  
Her tears seemed to overflow her body and she turned away, unable to take the look of excruciating pain on his face, knowing she was the source of it all. That she was the one who had broken this man, once so strong. Wiping her eyes, she straightened. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her apology was met with a brief silence until she lifted her gaze to meet his.  
  
"This is the worst, you know," He said, with a wry smile.  
  
Confused, she blinked. "What?"  
  
"Standing here. We're not more then what, two feet away from each other? It's worse then when I thought you were dead. You're standing there, more beautiful then ever, and I can't reach over and wipe the tears from your eyes. I can't kiss you or take you home and make love to you and tell you how much I love you, because you're not my wife. You're not mine. You have my last name, but I'm not the one who gave it to you."  
  
His voice broke over the last statement and he turned away, but she could see his shoulders shaking in the pale moonlight and her heart shattered all over again. There had only been a few select moments that she'd seen Luis so overcome with emotion - and this was one of them. Because of her and her stupid misplaced sense of duty. Biting her lip, she softly placed a hand on his back, felt his sharp intake of breath and when he was facing her again, her hand was in his.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Luis. I never meant to hurt you... it never was supposed to go this far."  
  
His voice was husky and his visage pained, but he nodded. "I know you didn't, Sheridan. Neither of us meant for this to go this far. But it did and here we are."  
  
She didn't respond right away, but glanced up at his handsome profile a second later. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Exhaling loudly, he gave a quick nod. "Of course."  
  
Sheridan wiped a tear from her cheek and gripped the hand that was still holding hers more tightly. With watery blue eyes, she held his gaze, intent on getting the answer to desperately sought. "Is there any hope for us?"  
  
A small smile flickered across Luis' face and he sighed. "At the risk of sounding like my sister... there will always be hope for us, Sheridan. We're soul mates."  
  
The the tears came cascading down her face at his words, a brilliant smile also appeared and she reached up to gently touch his cheek. "I love you, Luis."  
  
"I love you, too. I don't know how not to," He said honestly, brushing the wetness from her cheeks away.  
  
The feeling of having his hand on her face made her breath catch in her throat and their eyes met in a smoldering gaze, to which she could only utter, "Kiss me, Luis. One last time."  
  
There was only a moments hesitation on his part before he bent down and captured her mouth in a bittersweet kiss. This meeting of lips was, they both knew, good-bye for them. At least for the time being. But it was also a silent vow on both ends, to fight for the love they shared.  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  


  



	4. Say Farewell to The Only Love I Know

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this one. I just want to thank all those who expressed interest in a continuation, even though it's been almost a year since I last wrote anything for this fic.   
  
  
  
  
Rain On Me  
Chapter Four  
Written by Shay  
  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" Rachel questioned later that night as Luis drove her home. He had barely said a word since Antonio and Sheridan arrived at the restaurant, which was unlike him. Usually she could read him like a book, but he seemed closed off, even to her.  
  
Luis' dark eyes glanced over at her when he stopped for a red light. In the two months they'd known each other, Rachel had seen a million different emotions run through them, but none came close to what she saw now. He didn't speak until a few minutes later, when they had come to a stop outside her apartment building. It was then he turned to face her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about tonight."  
  
Rachel smiled slightly and covered his hand with her own. "You don't have to apologize. You had no idea they were going to be there."  
  
"Well, maybe not, but I still feel bad. I promised you a fun night out and it turned into... well, that."  
  
Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand. "Luis, I wouldn't have expected anything else once you and Sheridan came face to face. You still love her and you're still hurting. I can only imagine that seeing them together was like another slap in the face."  
  
Luis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's an understatement. But, you know, I'm kind of glad they were there. It gave me and Sheridan a chance to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. You guys were out there for quite a while. Call me nosy, but I was wondering what you two talked about?"  
  
"You? Nosy? Never," Luis feigned shock, but chuckled when she rolled her eyes. "We just talked, you know? She apologized for hurting me." At her look, he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not about to go running into her arms again... the ball is in her court on this one. I told her I couldn't keep fighting for our relationship when I'm the only fighting. There's always hope for us, we both know that... but I'll be all right if it doesn't happen. I love her, I always will, and it'll take time, but I'll be okay."  
  
A smile of pride settled on Rachel's lips and she leaned over to brush them against his cheek. "I'm proud of you, Luis. You've come a long way from the broken man who stumbled into my humble abode a few months ago."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," He said sincerely. "I mean it, Rach. I'd probably still be moping around if it weren't for you."  
  
"It was my greatest pleasure," She grinned, glancing down at her watch. "I should get in, I do have to work tomorrow. Thank you for tonight, I had fun, despite everything."  
  
"Anytime. We should do it again, sans the ex and randomly appearing siblings."  
  
Rachel laughed and nodded. "You got it, LoFitz. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be there. Goodnight, Rach."  
  
"Goodnight, HPD."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rachel was pretty nice, wasn't she?" Antonio asked as he followed Sheridan into the cottage. "She seems perfect for Luis. Just his type."  
  
Sheridan somehow managed not to turn around and bite his head off at the suggestion. "Yes, she was," She replied tightly.  
  
"They looked good together. She seemed like the kind of girl Luis would settle down with." He grinned as he pulled her closer. "Maybe they'll get married one day so they can be as happy as we are. Wouldn't that be great?"  
  
Forcing back the urge to cry, despite the conversation she had with Luis earlier, Sheridan gave a curt nod. "Yeah. Great."  
  
Antonio lifted her chin with his finger, his blue eyes staring at her with a hungry desire. She immediately knew where this was headed.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? My beautiful wife," As his voice trailed off, his lips met the soft skin of her neck. Sheridan's stomach lurched and she stepped back slightly.  
  
"Antonio... I.... we can't, not tonight, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm really tired and the baby, you know... I'm just not up to it tonight."  
  
A look of anger flashed in his eyes and she involuntarily shuddered, but then he blinked and it was replaced by hurt. Stepping closer, he grasped her arms.  
  
"I want to make love to my wife, Sheridan. It's been a long time."  
  
"I know," She began quietly, unsure of how to get out of this one. One thing was for certain; she could not sleep with him!  
  
"Sheridan, why does it feel like you're avoiding me?" He asked evenly. "Every time I try to make love to you, you try and talk me out of it. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
It was like he was daring her to tell him the truth and she hesitated. If she was honest with him, she could go to Luis and they could fix things and her mouth opened to do just that. But then a sudden threatening expression crossed his features as his grip tightened on her arms and she swallowed hard. Why did it feel like he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if she told him about her and Luis?  
  
Afraid for her unborn child, she reluctantly shook her head. "No, of course not, Antonio. I really am exhausted; it's been a long night."  
  
He studied her for a moment before releasing her. Immediately, her hands went to where his had been and she was sure there would be bruises in the morning.  
  
"You're right, it has. You and the baby should get some sleep. You go on, get ready for bed, I'll lock up."  
  
Confused by his sudden change in demeanor, but eager to get away, she merely nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Antonio watched her go, his hands clenched together in front of him. He'd get what he wanted soon - one way or another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, after finally extracting herself from a slumbering Antonio's arms, Sheridan quietly made her way out to the living room. Unable to sleep with so much weighing on her mind, she went to the closet with her memory box inside. As she did every night, she settled on the couch with the metal box and unlocked it.  
  
Pictures stared out at her and as she reached to remove them, something suddenly inspired her to turn the radio on. Shutting the door to the hallway, she turned the dial on low and a soft ballad suddenly filled the room.  
  
  
Do you know  
How it feels  
Laying here with you, baby  
You could never understand  
What's happening to me  
So alone  
Nothing's real  
I just dream about you, baby  
And forever wonder why  
You had to break free  
  
  
  
Tears stung Sheridan's eyes as she digested the lyrics. They held so much truth, in relation to her and Luis' situation right then. Picking up the first photo, she smiled through her tears as she traced his features with her fingertip. Every last detail was so ingrained in her mind; she could almost feel his warm flesh under her hand.  
  
  
Even though you're not my lover  
Even though you're not my friend  
I would give my all  
To have you here  
Just to hold you  
Once again  
  
  
She would give anything to have him beside her again. To feel his lips on hers; to feel his body move within her own. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had held her close as he whispered words of undying love. Closing her eyes, she allowed the music to speak to her heart and his smiling face appeared in her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Across town, another restless soul was also moved by the song ringing from his car stereo. Luis hadn't wanted to go home after dropping Rachel off, so instead he'd come here. The cliff was the dead-end of a dirt road and overlooked the blue waters of the Atlantic. Moonbeams bounced off the waves, but he saw nothing but her. In his mind, his heart, his soul, he saw her. As she - as they used to be.  
  
  
  
It's so hard to believe  
I don't have you right beside me  
As I long to touch you  
But you're out of my reach  
And my heart  
Doesn't feel  
It's so very cold inside me  
Just a shadow of someone  
That I used to be  
  
  
  
Earlier that night, he had told her that he was dead inside; that all he felt was pain. And it was true, he was. Except when he let himself drown in memories, of what had once been, of what could've been. He didn't even feel like the same person anymore, he barely recognized himself in the mirror. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he did Sheridan, that it would tear him apart like this to not be with her. And even though he told Rachel earlier that he'd get by without her, he wasn't entirely sure he believed it. It seemed to far-fetched with the way he felt now. How could he survive when his heart and soul were gone?  
  
  
  
You were the only one  
That I allowed inside my heart  
Now I'm just holding on  
To something so far gone  
Oh where  
Did I  
Go wrong  
  
  
  
She had been the only one to crack the seemingly impenetrable exterior he had adopted after his father disappeared. Somehow, she had gotten through his steel walls and found her way into his heart. As much as they had fought it, denied it, it had been there from the moment they met. The sparks had been instantaneous, threatening to burn them alive. They were still there, every time they were near one another, that their eyes met. He sometimes wondered if it was only a dream, one of his sisters silly notions that kept him from being able to let her go. But then he would remember what it felt like to be with her and he knew it wasn't. He couldn't let go because what they shared was the real deal; the real thing and his heart knew he would never find that with anyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, Fox came in through the front door to hear his mother and Theresa going at it - again. Their fights were notorious through the house and quite amusing the watch. With a patronizing smirk, he ambled toward the living room, his hands tucked in his pockets.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, he watched with bemusement as they hurled insults back and forth. His grin grew when Theresa trapped Ivy in her wheelchair, her face inches from the older woman's.  
  
"You're pathetic, Ivy. Pathetic. Sam Bennett or anyone else for that matter, will ever want you. You're nothing but a bitter, old bitch." Theresa seethed heatedly before straightening. She turned in his direction her eyes widening as she did. He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Afternoon, Theresa. Hello, Mother," He greeted, moving further into the room. "Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
Ivy glared at her son, arms crossed. "You're not going to let that little tramp talk to like that, are you?"  
  
Fox pretended to mull it over before shrugging. "I don't know, Mother. It sounded like a fairly accurate description to me."  
  
Contempt filled Ivy's blue green eyes and she zoomed her chair closer to them. "You're such an ungrateful -"  
  
"Bastard?" He supplied. "Yeah, so you've said."  
  
He turned his back then, effectively ending their conversation. Ivy humphed and glared hatefully at Theresa before leaving the room.  
  
"God, how I loathe that woman," Theresa spat out as she sat down on the sofa. Lifting her gaze to Fox, she asked, "Are you sure you aren't adopted?"  
  
"One could only hope," He grinned, taking a seat next to her. "What set this one off?"  
  
"The usual," She sighed. "I swear, I should just toss her out on her -"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. What would Mama Pilar say if she heard you talking like that?" Fox interrupted and she shot him a wry smile.  
  
"Probably chastise me and then offer to throw her out herself."  
  
"I'd pay to see that," He chuckled. "We're still on for tonight, right?"  
  
"Yep," Theresa smiled, covering his hand with hers. "What time should I be ready by?  
  
"I will be at your door to pick you up at six-thirty. Tonight, I am going to show you how a real Crane does things."  
  
With sparkling brown eyes, she replied. "I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, after a date on the town in Boston, Theresa dreamily flopped down on her bed, stars in her eyes.  
  
Never had she had so much fun. Fox had lived up to his promise and showed her a night she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
He had chartered them off to Boston to dine at the most amazing restaurant in the city. They'd eaten in a private room that overlooked the lights and nightlife below. They talked, they laughed, they danced. And then he ushered them off to an exclusive nightclub, where they rubbed noses with the wealthiest of the wealthy and more celebrities than she could have ever imagined. And even though the club was very upscale, the patrons had been surprisingly down to earth.  
  
And then to top the night off, once they had returned to Harmony, Fox had shown his romantic side. A moonlit picnic of fresh fruit and a chilling bottle of champagne had been waiting for them when they got to the beach.  
  
They'd shared the intimate snack, attune to only each other. And even now, hours later, Ethan was the furthest thing from her mind...  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
She was lost in thought again - of Luis, no doubt, Antonio surmised bitterly. He stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, watching as Sheridan stared into space, smiling wistfully. Every now and then her hand would drift down to her swollen middle, as the child that lay within kicked. And then she'd go back to her daydreaming.  
  
His eyes narrowed as a silver glint caught his attention. In one hand, she clutched a compact of some sort, the same one he'd seen her use many times with a mixture of pain and love in her eyes. He'd asked her about it once, but she'd only gotten a far away look on her face and whispered that it had been a gift from a friend.  
  
Exhaling loudly, he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. She looked up abruptly, and as if she'd been expecting someone else to be there, her face fell. It was unintentional on her part, but the action caused anger to boil up inside of him.  
  
"Antonio," Sheridan spoke, hurriedly thrusting her compact under the pillow beside her.  
  
Taking quick strides to her, he pulled her up so they were standing face to face. Touching her cheek, blue eyes bore into blue.  
  
"I have some things I need to take care of. Will you be all right here by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Where are you going?"  
  
"Just a few errands I need to run. I won't be gone long."  
  
She seemed to accept that and offered a thin smile. Antonio leaned in to brush her lips with his and turned to leave, missing the quick swipe across her mouth as if the act repulsed her.  
  
As he stepped outside, Antonio pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Alistair, it's me..."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
And it won't be another 10 months! :)  
  



	5. No Looking Back, It's Much Too Hard

**Rain On Me  
Chapter Five**

  
  
Theresa and Fox stumbled through the front door of the Crane Mansion flushed and laughing. In the three days since their night out in Boston, the two had become undeniably closer, much to the chagrin of another Harmony resident. Ethan glowered at the grinning pair from his spot on the stairs, his arms crossed and his blue eyes narrowed. His stance faltered slightly as Fox swept her up into his arms for a sweet and tender kiss. Theresa didn't seem to mind in the least, as she responded by wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. 

When they part, she smiled, her face aglow. "I'm going to go check on Little Ethan."

"And I'll see what I can do about that eating thing." Fox replied. "Meet you out back in fifteen?"

"Okay," Theresa agreed, pecking his lips again.

Going their separate ways for the time being, she turned toward the stairs. Her brown orbs met Ethan's briefly and she managed a small smile hello before brushing past him. Her journey upwards was stopped a second later when his hand grabbed hold of her elbow.

"I need to talk to you."

Concern washed over her features at his solemn tone. "Is everything okay, Ethan?"

Looking conflicted, Ethan was silent for a moment. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Shrugging, she followed him up, growing confused when he led her into one of the empty bedrooms.

"Theresa, there's something I need to say, that I've been meaning to say. Maybe this isn't the right time, but I'm going to anyway."

"Ethan, if this is about me and Fox, I don't want to hear it." Theresa protested, to which he sighed.

"He's wrong for you, Theresa! Why can't you see that? He might seem new and exciting now, but you're just going to end up getting hurt and I don't want to see that happen. You deserve so much better."

Something flashed inside her eyes and she folded her arms across her chest. "Look, I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But it's not up to you to save me. If Fox is going to hurt me, it's my decision, it's my heart to break. You gave up any right to me the day you married Gwen."

"Theresa -"

"And by the way," She continued ranting as if she hadn't heard him. "There is no way he could ever hurt me as much as you have."

The statement hung heavy in the air and they stared at each other unblinkingly. Regret found itself a home on his face and he reached for her trembling hand.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that, but Fox, he would do even worse. He's a player; he's not the type of man to settle down with one woman and you're only going to get your heart broken in the end."

A single tear ran down her cheek in a zigzag trail and she swiped at it angrily. "Then so be it. If he's going to hurt me, then he's going to hurt me, but until then I'm going to enjoy being with him. You're just going to have learn how to accept that."

Theresa turned to leave, but her hand was still held tightly in his. Shaking it free, she shot him a look and moved toward the door. As her fingers closed around the knob, his voice halted her mid-step.

"I love you, Theresa."

Swallowing hard, she swiveled back around. "No."

"Yes. I do."

A wry smile appeared on her lips then. "I waited so long to hear you say that. I thought you'd say it again and we'd fall into each others arms and live happily ever after. But not anymore. The fairytale I always believed to be my destiny is nothing but a fading dream. You married someone else, you're having a child with her. Give your love to them, I don't need it anymore."

And with that, she left, leaving a stunned Ethan in her wake.

* * *

After working the midnight shift, Luis stepped out of the dreary police station and into the warm summer sun, intent on going directly home and then to bed. His plans were thwarted however, as he headed toward his car.

In the parking spot beside his, a very pregnant Sheridan was struggling to get out of her seat. After he got over his initial surprise of seeing her there, he broke into a brisk jog to help her out. Her blue eyes snapped up to his when his hand appeared in front of her and she gratefully slipped her hand into his. A second later, she was standing at her full height beside him.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Luis shoved his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I actually came to see you," Sheridan replied softly. "Do you have a minute?"

Without a word, he led her over to a nearby bench where they sat down together. For a brief second his hand hovered over hers as if he wanted to take it into his own, but it dropped into his lap just before their skin came into contact. Glancing over at her, his dark eyes met hers.

"What's going on; what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I... I was wondering, if you're not busy that is, if you'd want to come with me for my ultrasound today."

One eyebrow arched upward. "Me?"

Her pensive expression softened at his tone. "Of course you. It is your baby."

"I thought -"

"I didn't," She interrupted. "I wasn't sure, but I am now. I can feel it, Luis. This baby is yours; ours. There's no doubt in my mind."

It took a moment but an impossibly large grin stole across his face and his features lit up. "In that case, there's nothing I would love more."

Relieved and thrilled he wanted to go, Sheridan smiled. "Wonderful. Well, we should probably go then. My appointment is in a half hour."

"All right," Luis agreed as he stood and helped her to her feet. "Why don't we take my car and we'll swing by after for yours."

"Okay."

As he ushered her into the passengers seat of his police cruiser, Luis unconsciously rested his hand at the small of her back; the innocent gesture making her heart flip. Perhaps seeing their baby together would start to close the gap between them again. Maybe all was not lost after all.

* * *

The lobby of the doctors office was crowded, full of women in varying stages of pregnancy. Luis smiled politely at one woman as Sheridan signed in and she couldn't help but laugh when she turned back around. The woman was staring at him as though he was the tastiest of treats, while he tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt. Sheridan really couldn't blame the lady, though. He definitely warranted the name of Officer Yum Yum in that uniform.

When she saw her advancing on Luis, Sheridan hurried over to him. He eyed her gratefully and the other woman huffed in response as his hand closed over hers. Tingles shot up from the single connection, a feeling not foreign to them. Their eyes met briefly until he pulled her closer, one arm resting around her shoulders. Her eyes shut as he kissed the top of her head, just relishing in this moment. It might not last forever, but it renewed hope that one day it would.

They sat in silence, both more relaxed in each others presence than either had been in months. The loud, intruding voice of the nurse calling her name surprised them both and they regretfully stood together. A small smile appeared on her lips though, when they followed the nurse down the short hall and he took her hand into his once again. He was reopening to her and it caused her heart to do jumping jacks.

Once they were settled in the examination room waiting on the doctor, Luis' dark orbs turned to her and he spoke with a voice rich with emotion.

"Thank you for asking me to come today. I was beginning to think I was going to miss all of this."

Sheridan sighed remorsefully. "I know and I am so sorry. I didn't want you to miss any of this. It's not fair; it's your baby. You should be here."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised Antonio didn't insist on coming with you. How'd you explain this to him?"

Flinching at her husbands name, she swallowed the urge to cry. "I didn't," She admitted softly. "He didn't know about my appointment and he wasn't home when I left."

His jaw ticked at her words. "I see."

Reaching out, her hand cupped his cheek and she forced his eyes to meet hers again. The lingering pain she saw there caused her own to fill with tears.

"I didn't want him here, Luis. This is our baby; _ours_. This is something we should be experiencing together. Don't let him ruin this for us, please."

Capturing her hand, he brushed a kiss to its top. "You're right, let's not talk about him now. I want to enjoy this."

Just then the doctor entered, her smiling face putting them both at ease immediately.

"Hello, Sheridan. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Better than the last time I was here."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She paused to smile at Luis. "And you must be Dad."

The title seemed to immobilize him for a moment before a brilliant and blinding smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I guess that's me. Luis."

"Doctor Kamesh. Please, call me Laura. It's nice to finally meet you."

After he'd returned the sentiment, they got down to business as Laura went to work in examining her patient.

Sheridan, for her part, couldn't wipe the grin from her lips. The excitement of the impending birth of their child finally seemed to be sinking in for Luis and he watched with enraptured interest. He sat beside her the entire time, holding her hand and beaming. It wasn't until Laura wheeled in the sonogram machine that the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

The whooshing sound that echoed through the room as the doctor placed the sonogram wand against her stomach was the only sound to be heard. Sheridan gripped Luis' hand more tightly while Laura searched for a good shot of their baby.

"There it is," She nodded, pointing out the undeniable form of an unborn infant on the small screen.

"Our baby," Sheridan whispered, unable to stop her tears. Glancing over at Luis, she was stunned to find him crying as well. His dark eyes shone with more raw emotion that she'd ever seen and he moved in to kiss her forehead and murmur a quiet, "I love you."

* * *

The next night Luis stepped into the bar, still grinning from ear to ear. Rachel spotted him as he entered and made her way over to him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy. What's going on?"

Since she was on her break, the two settled down in a booth together. His smile never fading, Luis reached into his pocket and removed a glossy photo and handed it to her.

"Check this out," He pointed out the point of interest proudly. "That's my baby!"

His excitement was contagious and Rachel found herself smiling as well.

"Wow, Luis, this is amazing."

"It's incredible," He gushed, the sparkle never leaving his eyes. "Rach, I was there. I was sitting there and I saw my baby. It was the single most surreal and unbelievable moment of my life. I'm going to be a father!"

Biting her lower lip, Rachel glanced over at him. "I thought you said you didn't know for sure?"

"I never doubted it," Luis corrected. "Sheridan wasn't positive, but neither of us have the slightest bit of doubt now. That's my baby."

Reaching over, she squeezed his hand. "I'm really happy for you, Luis. Congratulations."

"Thank you," He grinned, too high in his elated state to notice the look of worry that crossed her features.

Stepping out into the rain, Theresa opened the large umbrella and started down the path that led to the cottage. Fox had called as he'd pulled onto the Crane Estate to inform her that he'd just seen Antonio speed off to parts unknown. With her brother gone, she finally had her chance to talk to Sheridan. Seeing how happy Luis was about the baby only reinforced her determination to get Sheridan to tell Antonio the truth. That child deserved to have its parents together and she was dead set on seeing that it did.

The soft glow of light filled the cottage's windows and Theresa said a silent prayer before knocking. The door swung open a moment later and Sheridan smiled when she saw her.

"Theresa, hi."

"Hi, Sheridan. Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course," She moved aside to allow the younger woman to enter. Taking her jacket, she hung it over the rail and followed her down into the living room. "What brings you by?"

Giving her a warm look, Theresa said, "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Of course; is everything all right?" Sheridan inquired as they sat down on the couch. Theresa shook her head.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but I wanted to talk to you about you and Luis."

"Me and Luis? There is no me and Luis."

The underlying pain her words held didn't surpass Theresa's attention. Reaching over, she patted her hand.

"Sheridan, you know that's not true. There will always be you and Luis. The two of you share something so special, so true, that there is nothing you can't overcome. You still love him and I know he still loves you more than anything else. I just don't want to see you lose out on what's meant to be."

Sheridan's blue eyes filled with fresh tears. "I don't think he can ever forgive me, Theresa. I've hurt him so much. I don't deserve to have someone so wonderful in my life."

"He'll forgive you because he loves you. The only thing standing in your way is Antonio. Now, I love my brother, but Sheridan, you have to tell him the truth."

"Theresa - " Sheridan began, but was immediately cut off.

"Listen to me, please. If you won't do it for you and Luis, do it for your baby. Doesn't he or she deserve to know its real father? Doesn't Luis deserve the chance to _be _a father to his child? And do you honestly think he's just going to sit by and let Antonio raise that baby as his own? You and I both know how much family means to Luis, there is no way he is going to let another man raise his son or daughter."

"I know! I just -" She paused in frustration.

"Don't you want to be a family with Luis and your baby?" Theresa relentlessly prodded.

"Of course I do! I want that more than anything."

"Then what's stopping you? It's up to you, Sheridan. IF it comes down to Luis having to do it because of the baby, it's going to be a hundred times worse. Just tell him and end this mess so you and Luis can fix things before that baby is born. You owe your child that much at least."

Closing her eyes, Sheridan exhaled loudly before nodding. "You're right, I do. I have to tell him, as soon as possible."

To be continued...


	6. Turning Around, My Heart's Left Scarred

**Rain On Me  
Chapter Six**

  
  
The halls of Crane Industries were eerily silent as Julian stepped out of his office. It had been a particularly grueling day of work and he was looking forward to getting home. Nobody, least of all Ivy or Rebecca, was going to get in his way of a night of relaxation. He was going to lock himself in the library, pour himself a stiff drink and immerse himself in the haunting voice of his one true love, everybody else be damned. As a smile came to his face at the thought, a loud shout startled him out of his daze. Recognizing his father's voice, Julian shook his head and continued on his way to the elevators. That was until, 

"Dammit, you imbecile! I hired you to keep my daughter and that loathsome cop apart, not push them into each others arms!"

The mention of his sister caught Julian's attention, curious as to what his father was up to now. Approaching the door as carefully as possible, he strained to hear just what was going on. His face exhibited his shock when another familiar voice spoke in response.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do? It's not as easy as you made it out to be!" Antonio growled.

"Then make it that easy!" Alistair demanded. "Get your damn marriage consummated before Luis talks Sheridan into having it annulled! She's weakening and if you don't move quickly, you're going to have a bigger problem than not being able to get your own wife to sleep with you! Are we clear, Mr. Hersh?"

Realization dawned on Julian then and his jaw set. Damn his father, damn him to the hottest recesses of hell! While there was definitely no love lost between him and Sheridan, this was reprehensible. The Luis imposter had been one thing, but to hire a man to pose as the long-lost Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald? That stooped beyond low and was one step too far. And he couldn't, in good conscious, let this go on. Trying to reason with Alistair would be pointless, so there was only one thing to be done. He had to tell Luis.

* * *

The night was dark and along a lonely stretch of road, one that was all too familiar, a single police cruiser sat in wait. Reports of under-age drinking and other illegal activities in the area led one cop, to a spot that had once upon a time changed his life. A night much like this, nearly four years earlier. He could still remember every word, each look, as he and the one woman he was destined to love forever, came face to face for the first time. Hell, he could even still hear the squealing of tires...

CRASH!

"What the..." Luis grunted out angrily as he was shaken from his reverie by the sudden impact of another car against his own. Ripping the seatbelt from around him, he grabbed his gun and jumped from the vehicle. Stalking over to the other car, he felt his breath catch in his throat when he recognized the driver.

"Sheridan?"

At the sound of her name, the woman in question's gaze snapped up, the glittering blue orbs widening when she saw him. "Luis?"

Rushing to open her door, Luis quickly helped her from the car, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sheridan sighed, surveying the scene. "Well if this isn't de-ja-vu..."

Shaking his head, Luis fought the urge to grin. "What the hell happened?"

"I," She paused, her eyes sweeping over his form." I... was on my way home when Antonio called my cell-phone. He was upset, angry that I wasn't home and that I didn't tell him where I was going. He was making me mad so I hung up and then... well, this."

The urge to smile at her sheepish and slightly guilty expression was too much and he chuckled out loud. "You're a menace to society, you know that? Or maybe just to me. This is what, the third time you've run into me?"

Her attempt to glare at him failed and a smile spread across her face. "Shut up."

"Watch it, Ms. Crane, or I might just be inclined to arrest you again," Luis spoke with joviality.

Propping one hand on her hip, she arched an eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" He spoke lowly, removing his cuffs from his uniform. Her stance didn't falter the slightest as he stepped closer. "You have the right to remain silent -"

"Luis -"

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot -"

"Luis!"

" - One with be appointed for you -"

"Dammit Luis," Sheridan growled before yanking his head toward hers for an explosive kiss. It seemed to go on and on, the tingles going straight through them both. A soft moan escaped the back of her throat as he pulled her closer, one hand at the nape of her neck, the other gently caressing where their unborn child lay. Two soft noises of protest permeated the night air as they so very reluctantly parted.

Luis' dark eyes sparkled in a way she hadn't seen since the night they reunited, before he learned of her involvement with Antonio. Love coursed through them, raging on like the roughest of waters. A feeling of peace swept over Sheridan, a feeling she hadn't had since the night their baby was conceived.

"Wow," Was all that would formulate in her mind and his grip on her tightened when the sound reached his ears.

"Sheridan," He choked out, his eyes searching hers. "W- I mean, what was that?"

A tiny smirk appeared on her lips. "It always was an effective way to shut you up."

Though he laughed slightly, it was a mere second before he grew serious. "Sheridan, I -"

"Shh," Sheridan pressed a finger to his lips. "I know, Luis. I'm sorry. Just... just let me write a check for the car and I'll leave you alone."

His hand clasped over hers as she reached for her checkbook. "Don't worry about it, you only chipped a little of the paint. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

Luis nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. You just go on and get home. You and our baby need the rest."

"Okay," She tucked the book back into her purse. "I'll... I guess I'll see you around."

"Count on it," He agreed. "Goodnight, Sheridan. Drive _carefully, _would you? You've got precious cargo in there with you."

Rolling her eyes at his warning, she brightened at the mention of their baby. "I'll see what I can do. Goodnight, Luis."

Watching as she headed back toward her car, Luis was suddenly struck by something from deep within. "Sheridan, wait!"

Pausing just outside the door, she turned to face him. "Is something wrong?"

Everything, He bitterly mused internally as he closed the few feet between them. "I forgot something."

"What?"

"This," Was his answer as he again claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's got you all crabby and upset?" Rachel asked later that night as she and Luis stepped inside her apartment after her shift. "Seriously, Lo-Fitz, what's the problem?"

Luis sighed, dropping down onto the small couch before gazing over at his friend. Her green eyes stared at him expectantly, her expression concerned.

"It's Sheridan."

Rachel blew out a breath at the name and made her way over to side beside him. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that," He replied tersely, thrusting a hand through his hair. "We... had a little run in tonight."

"What kind of run in?"

"The kind where she rams her car into mine and then I ram my tongue down her throat."

His head fell forward then, resting on his hands and she sighed. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I was on patrol when this car ran into mine. I was furious until I found out it was her. We were joking around al little and the next thing I knew, we were kissing like it was going out of style." Luis groaned at the memory and turned his conflicted eyes toward her. "God, Rach, it felt so good to have her in my arms again. For those few moments, the past two years melted away and it was just us. But then reality set in."

"You miss her, don't you?" She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I've tried to pretend I don't," He admitted. "But I do. I miss her more than anything; so much it hurts. Kissing her made me feel alive again and now... now, I just feel empty."

Rachel's heart went out to him. "I know I said you need to move on, but I guess I just didn't get it. There is no getting over her for you, is there?"

Luis shook his dark head in regret. "No. I tried, you know, when I thought she was gone, but even then it was impossible. Now... I mean, she's my soul mate, Rachel; we're having a baby together for God's sake! She's always going to my one and only. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to."

"And you don't?"

"No. I love her and someday... someday we'll get our forever."

* * *

After another thrilling evening with the always lovely Theresa, Fox was headed down the hall to his room when his father's voice stopped him.

"Fox, a word?"

Turning, his brown eyes narrowed at the man. "About what, Father?"

"Just a brief chat. I insist," Julian spoke, his eyes pleading with his son. Fox sighed and followed him into his room. Crossing his arms, he gazed at Julian in anticipation.

"Well?"

Downing his drink, Julian finally continued. "I've recently become aware of the fact that you and Theresa are working together in hopes of reuniting my dear sister and Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"What makes you think that?" Fox challenged, to which Julian only chuckled.

"I'm sure you're well aware that your grandfather has the entire town under constant surveillance. There is hardly anything that goes unknown."

Fox shifted his weight, his gaze never leaving his face. "So, what's this all about? He ordered you to make sure we don't succeed?"

"Well, he did," Julian conceded. "But that's not quite what I wanted to speak with you about. While it concerns your aunt and Luis, it is beneficial to the cause, not detrimental."

Amusement, mixed with disbelief, crossed Fox's face. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. _You_ want to _help_ Aunt Sheridan? And you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes, I do. A huge injustice has been done and while I am certainly no fan of Sheridan and Luis, I will not let Alistair win. He has gone too far this time."

"How so?" His son inquired, his curiosity lit.

Julian cleared his throat and took another drink before responding. "It has come to my attention that the man your aunt, my sister, is married to is nothing but a hired imposter to keep her and Luis apart. That man is _not_ Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, not by a long shot."

To be continued...


	7. What's Left For Me, Without You Here

**Rain On Me  
Chapter Seven**

  
  
It was late, the clouds hung heavy in an overcast sky, threatening to let the rain fall upon the citizens of Harmony. Having just gotten off duty, Luis was walking along the wharf, his mind elsewhere. Images from the night before plagued him, the feeling of holding Sheridan in his arms emblazoned in his mind. How he missed being able to touch her, kiss her whenever he wanted and what he would give to be able to go again. He wanted to be the one to hold her close each night, his strong hands cradling the rounded stomach in which their child grew. That should be him; that was their dream!  
  
"Dammit," Luis cursed to the wind. "God, give me some kind of answer; tell me how to fix this!"  
  
"I think I may be able to help," A voice spoke up from behind him and Luis swung around. His face hardened when he saw just who was there with him.  
  
"Julian, what the hell do you want?"  
  
The older man calmly approached him. "I have the information you need, Luis. I know the way for you to get my sister back."  
  
Luis' eyes narrowed at him. "I don't want anything from you, Crane."  
  
As he stalked past him, Julian called out. "Is that not what you were just asking for? A way to fix things?"  
  
Halting mid-step, Luis turned where he stood, a few feet away. "After everything you and your bastard father have done to keep me and Sheridan apart, why should I believe a damn word you say?"  
  
Julian nodded in agreement. "I don't blame you for your distrust; you have every right, we have done some despicable things, but this time my father has gone too far. I think even we can agree on that."  
  
"Gone too far with what?" Luis inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him as he took another guarded step closer. Julian glanced around wearily before speaking in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm sure you remember the imposter from a few years ago?"  
  
A look of disgust crossed Luis' features at the memory. "Of course I do. How could I forget that pathetic attempt to ruin our relationship?"  
  
Ignoring his dig, Julian continued. "As I was leaving Crane Industries yesterday, I overheard a conversation between my father and... Antonio."  
  
Luis was silent and after a moment, an unreadable expression settled on his face. "Wait a damn minute. Are you trying to tell me -"  
  
"I'm afraid so. The man my sister is married to is not the man you believe him to be. He is not your brother."  
  
Dark eyes turned nearly black with rage and when he finally spoke, his voice was overcome with fury. "Damn him! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Running in and going off is not the way to approach this," Julian advised. "Believe me, the only way to deal with my father is by going in for the kill beneath his radar."  
  
"No," Luis protested immediately. "If what you're saying is true and that isn't my brother, God only knows what he might do to Sheridan. If I don't get her away from him now, he might hurt her or our baby and that's just not a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
Julian's head bowed in concurrence. He was right, of course. God only knew what kind of man his father had hired to play the part. It wasn't likely Alistair gave much thought in choosing someone that could actually care for another human being.  
  
"You're right, but you also must keep in mind that he may try to hurt her, or you, once he learns he was found out. You must approach this carefully, Luis."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Luis vowed, removing his gun from its holster. "I'd never let anything happen to her or my child."  
  
And with those words, he stalked off into the night.

* * *

Sheridan was settled in her favorite chair, idly reading a book while she waited for Antonio to return home from wherever he'd gone. She normally would enjoy the reprieve from having to play the dutiful wife, but something about him had her on edge lately. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something just felt off.  
  
The soft pattering of raindrops started and the serene sound soothed her frazzled nervous until a loud bang on the door made her jump from her seat.  
  
"Sheridan!" Sheridan, open up, it's me!"  
  
Luis' frantic voice caused the little alarm bells to go off in her head and she hurried over to let him in. There was a wild look in his eyes as he stepped inside and he was already soaked from the rain.  
  
"Luis? What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to look at her and she shivered under his penetrating gaze. He was madder then a wet hen and she knew she had to calm him down before he did something he'd regret.   
  
"Where is he?" Luis' gruff voice demanded, the fury building again with each word.  
  
Reaching out to place a calming hand on his arm, her blue eyes pinned him questioningly. "Where is who?"  
  
"That son of a bitch; that bastard," He stalked past her toward the kitchen. "Antonio! Antonio!"  
  
Scurrying over to him, she grabbed his hand, surprised to find it bleeding. "Luis, you're bleeding! Would you please come sit down and tell me what's going on? You're scaring me."  
  
He regarded his wounded hand briefly, the cuts the result of him punching out the back window of his car in anger after his conversation with Julian, before calling out again, "Antonio!"  
  
"Dammit, Luis, he's not here! Now would you sit down and tell me what's going on while I bandage your hand!"  
  
She stood there with her eyes set in determination and her hands on her hips and he finally exhaled and smiled. He couldn't help it; he'd missed his little spitfire.  
  
"You're going to be one hell of a mother, you know that?"  
  
Her demeanor slipped and she cracked a grin. "Don't you forget it. Now sit, I'll go get the first aid kit."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
She returned a few minutes later with a bandage and some antiseptic and set out to tend to his cuts. His dark eyes watched her as she worked gently, so lovingly and he felt the anger rise again. He would make Alistair pay for doing this to them.  
  
Glancing up as she finished, her gaze collided with his and for a second she was rendered speechless. His eyes were full of so much love, she felt as though she would burst.  
  
"All done."  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. " I think it might need a kiss."  
  
Unable to resist the adorable look he wore just then, she brought his hand up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss there. His good hand curled around hers when she released his other and they shared a smile before he sighed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"You mean about why you came storming in here, screaming for Antonio like a raving lunatic?" She asked sweetly and he couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly grew serious and her smile faded at the expression on his face. "Luis, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sheridan, we have to get you out of here. Now."  
  
Confusion marred her feature. "What? Why?"  
  
Luis' grip on her hand tightened and she felt a chill run through her. There was something wrong, she could feel it and he confirmed it a half beat later. "Because... I think you're in danger here."  
  
Though she heard the words, she didn't quite comprehend them. "I don't understand. In danger from what?"  
  
"Not what; who," Luis sighed. "I'm afraid 'Antonio' is going to hurt you."  
  
"Antonio? Luis, that's crazy," Sheridan protested, though not entirely convinced herself. Hadn't she just been thinking something wasn't quite right earlier? "He's my husband, he would never hurt me."  
  
He shook his head. "He's not who you think he is, Sheridan. Not even close."  
  
The conviction in his voice told her he wasn't playing around and she swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," He moved closer and lowered his voice. "I ran into Julian down on the wharf tonight and he had some pretty enlightening things to tell me."  
  
"Like what?" She tilted her face so she was looking into his eyes. Anger, hatred, love and remorse lingered in their depths and she knew whatever he had to say would be the truth.  
  
"Like... the fact that the man you're supposed to be married to is not the real Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. He's not my brother."  
  
Sheridan's eyes grew wide and she studied his face for a moment before gasping in understanding.  
  
"An imposter." She whispered, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my God."  
  
"Your father hired him to keep us apart. And to think if Julian hadn't overheard that conversation between him and Alistair, he may have done just that. For good."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe my father would sink so low..."  
  
Hooking his finger under her chin, he turned her head so she was facing him. "Come on, Sheridan. He's done it before and you know it. There is nothing he won't do."  
  
She nodded sadly. "I know, you're right. What do we do?"  
  
"We get you out of here," Luis replied firmly. "Go pack whatever you need and we'll get you out of Harmony for awhile. This is going to blow up and I don't want you anywhere near here when it does."  
  
Sheridan remained silent for a brief time before shaking her head. "No. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "Sheridan, you have to. This guy could be dangerous. Please don't fight me on this."  
  
"No, Luis. My father has gone too far this time and I'm not going to run out of town like a dog with my tail between my legs. It's time I take a stand against him and let him know I'm not going to sit idly by and let him do these things to us anymore."  
  
Luis grabbed her. "Dammit, Sheridan, you're eight months pregnant! Now is not the time to be going head to head with your father! Who knows what he could do to you and our baby. I'd never survive if I lost either of you."  
  
A soft smile graced her lips and her hand reached up to touch his face. "I know you're worried about me and I love you for that, But I'm stronger than you think, Luis. And so is our baby, so we'll be fine. If my father wants a fight, he's going to get the fight of his life. I think it's about time we show the world just how strong our love is."

* * *

"Well, so much for that," Fox chuckled as he and Theresa ducked into the old beach house that had gone unused by his family for years. They'd run here to get out of the rain, but now that he glanced around, he could definitely see some possibilities for the night.  
  
"Your family owns it?" Theresa asked as she slipped an arm around him, surveying the dark surroundings.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. My Grandmother loved the ocean so Grandfather bought her this place." He shook his head. "They said he did it because he loved her, but I find that pretty hard to swallow."  
  
"I wonder if Sheridan has ever been here," Theresa mused, moving further into the house. "I've never heard her say anything about it."  
  
"She might not know about it. I came across it on accident, looking for information on one of the other Crane properties."  
  
"We should tell her," She smiled, turning to face him, though it faded at the look on his face. "Fox, is there something wrong?"  
  
Fox sighed, not looking forward to what was coming. But, he had to tell her about "Antonio". She deserved to know that the man she swore to love was not really her brother and it was better she heard it from him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Listen... let's see if we can find something dry to put on and then we'll sit down and talk. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, sure."  
  
Taking her hand, they made their way through the dark house, the lightening from outside their only source of light. Upstairs, they came across a bedroom that must've been Katherine's and were lucky enough to find some old clothing tucked away in an antique bureau.   
  
Leaving her to dress, Fox crossed the hall to a second bedroom, which he assumed to have been his grandfathers. Finding a pair of old night pants that were a few sizes too big, he quickly slipped them on and returned to Theresa, who was dressed and waiting for him in the hall.  
  
Downstairs, he was pleased to find that there was still wood in the box and they made a small fire before settling in the majestic parlor.  
  
Her smile sparkled in the dancing flames and he couldn't help but steal a kiss. She sighed when they parted and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"This isn't so bad."  
  
"Not exactly what I had planned, but an acceptable alternative," Fox grinned.  
  
Glancing up at him, her eyes held questions. "You said you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox let out a breath and took her hand. "It's uh, it's about your brother."  
  
Alarm lit up her face. "Luis? Is he okay?"  
  
"No, not Luis. Antonio."  
  
"Well, what about him?"  
  
Gazing into her warm brown orbs, Fox cursed. This was going to be harder than he'd expected.  
  
"Listen, Theresa... I know this is going to sound crazy, but... that's not Antonio. It's some guy my grandfather hired to keep your brother and Aunt Sheridan apart. He's not the real Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa stared at him blankly, her lips moving but no sound leaving them. When the first large tear fell from her eye, he pulled her to him, enveloping her sobbing petite form in his strong arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He murmured against her hair and together they sat until her tears subsided and she looked up at him with swollen red eyes.  
  
"Do Luis and Sheridan know?"  
  
The fact that she was devastated and yet was more worried about her brother and his aunt made him smile. Her concern for others was one of the things that drew him to her.  
  
"My father was going to tell Luis tonight. I'm sure your brother has already told Aunt Sheridan by now."  
  
Theresa nodded. "Good. Now they can finally be together with their baby. Hopefully this time they can get married."  
  
"Hopefully," Fox agreed, leaning down to kiss her head, though taken by surprise when her head tilted back and their lips met in an explosive kiss instead.  
  
No words were spoken as he lowered her down to the floor, as none were needed because all his questions were answered by the look in her eyes.

* * *

Letting out a shaky breath, Luis hurried up the stairs to Rachel's apartment, his mind still back at the cottage. Everything inside of him screamed for him to go back and whisk Sheridan away, though he knew it would be fruitless. Somehow, he'd forgotten how stubborn she could be about something when she put her mind to it and she was determined to stand up to her father and the imposter. If he wasn't so damn worried about her and their unborn child, he might've laughed because she could give hell when she wanted to, but this wasn't a laughing matter. This was Alistair Crane and the lives of the woman he loved and his child.  
  
Rapping on the door, he waited impatiently. He needed someone to vent to and he knew from experience that she had the best ear. Not to mention her knack for getting him to see the things he didn't particularly want to see. And with the exception of Sheridan, Rachel was the only one who could calm him when he was in such an agitated state.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the door cracked open and one bleary green eye peeked out.  
  
"Luis?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"  
  
Opening the door a bit wider, she took in his disheveled appearance and pleading eyes. "Did something happen?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Rachel glanced behind her and sighed. "Give me a minute, okay?"  
  
Nodding, he waited until she returned and opened the door to let him inside. Guilt washed over him when he came face to face with another man, and he realized he'd obviously interrupted something.  
  
"Oh God, Rach, I'm sorry... I didn't realize... I'll go."  
  
Turning to leave, he was stopped by her hand on his arm. "Luis, it's okay. Why don't we go outside and talk... Ryan, will you give us a few minutes?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Take your time."  
  
"Thank you," Rachel brushed a kiss to his cheek as she lead Luis out onto the patio. As he sunk into one of the plastic lawn chairs she had there, she leaned against the railing. "What's going on? Is it Sheridan?"  
  
"Yeah," Luis exhaled. "I'm scared, Rachel. I'm scared to death she's in grave danger and she won't let me help her."  
  
Rachel stared at him quizzically. "Danger? From what?"  
  
Leaning forward, his hands gripped the sides of the chair. "Of that bastard her father hired to pretend to be my brother to keep us apart."  
  
There was no denying the shock on her face. "Luis -"  
  
"You know, there's part of me that's relieved she isn't really married to my brother, but.. God, she's eight months pregnant, living with some guy I wouldn't doubt Alistair pulled from some psycho hospital! You'd have to be sick to do something like this to people you don't even know."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What can I do?" Luis stood, pacing the small balcony. "Sheridan is determined to take care of this herself. She's so stubborn sometimes, when she gets something in her head, that's it. You can't talk her out of it."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Rachel implored, "I thought that was one of the things you loved most about her?"  
  
Casting her a wry smile, he chuckled. "Yeah, when it's not her and our baby's lives on the line." He sighed. "She's dead set on confronting her father alone."  
  
"Well... you said yourself she would never be able to heal if she didn't stand up to him and realize what a monster he really is on her own. Maybe this is what she needs."  
  
"I just wish she wouldn't now... She's pregnant, Rachel. I'm happy she finally wants to take a stand against her father, but if anything happened to that baby..."  
  
Reaching for his hand, she gave it a squeeze. "I think the best thing you can do right now is support her on this. If something goes wrong, she's going to need you to protect her and that baby. But, honestly, Luis, from what you've told me, I think she's a lot smarter and stronger than you're giving her credit for right now."  
  
"I know she is," He conceded. "I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything ever happen to either of them..." 

To be continued...

  



	8. No One To Love, No One To Dry These Tear...

**Rain On Me  
Chapter Eight**

****

****

Briefly struggling, Sheridan finally managed to slip from her car and start for the lively place across the parking lot. Luis would wring her neck if he knew she was here and alone at this time of night, but this was something she felt compelled to do. Besides, there were plenty of people around and she had her cell-phone just in case.  
  
Smiling pleasantly at the burly man that sat just inside the door, she stepped inside, her cerulean eyes sweeping the crowded room. Men and women alike filled each seat, their loud laughter seeming offensive and the mixed stench of alcohol and tobacco causing her stomach to churn. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, a surprised voice called out to her.  
  
"Sheridan?"  
  
Glancing up, she met the inquisitive expression of just the person she had been seeking.  
  
"Rachel, hi."  
  
The other woman's green eyes gave her a once over and she took a step closer.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, um, I actually came to talk to you, if you have a minute."  
  
Taken aback, Rachel nodded. "Yeah, of course. Does Luis know you're here?"  
  
At the mention of her beloved, Sheridan offered a sheepish smile. "Do you think I'd be standing here if he knew where I was?"  
  
Rachel chuckled. "You're probably right about that." Nodding toward a nearby booth, she continued. "Have a seat, I'll be a few more minutes. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, thank you." She responded politely.  
  
"Okay. Give me five, ten minutes to cash out and everything and then I'll join ya."  
  
Sheridan nodded, her gaze once again moving about the room once Rachel had wandered off to finish her shift. She was definitely out of her element here, she decided. Even though Luis had once taken her to a place somewhat like this, she fondly recalled, this was beyond anything she was used to. Besides, he wasn't there beside her this time, leaving her feeling oddly vulnerable. Part of her wished he would walk through the doors, even though she was certain she would get an earful of a lecture.  
  
Again, she was nearly overwhelmed by the urge to leave, though she stayed put. She was there, she might as well stay and do what she'd come to do.  
  
Sheridan was startled from her thoughts a second later as Rachel reappeared. She slid into the seat across from her and pushed a tall glass of iced tea over.  
  
"Thought we could talk over a nice cold drink. Non-alcoholic, of course," Rachel smiled warmly, sipping her own. "So, what's up? Is everything all right?"  
  
"As fine as it can be, considering," Sheridan nodded. "I'm sure Luis told you about the recent developments."  
  
"He did," Rachel agreed. "He's worried sick about you going up against your father."  
  
Sighing, Sheridan replied, "I know he is, but it's something I need to do."  
  
"That's what I told him," Rachel said. "But I get the feeling this isn't what you came here to talk about."  
  
"It's not," She conceded. "I came to talk about you and Luis."  
  
Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Me and Luis?"  
  
Sheridan shook her head. "Sort of. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior that night at the Lobster Shack. I was terribly rude and you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Don't worry about it," She waved the apology away. "If I had a man like Luis and I thought some strange chick was trying to put the moves on him... let's just say I don't think I would've been quite as civil as you were."  
  
"Was my jealousy that obvious?" Sheridan questioned, slightly embarrassed. Rachel laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it's all right. You don't have anything to worry about, he loves you."  
  
A small smile appeared upon hearing those words. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for Luis; for being such a good friend to him." Sheridan bowed her head. "This whole situation has been hell for both of us, but him especially. I'm really glad he's had someone like you to lean on, someone who cares about him."  
  
"He's an easy guy to care about," Rachel replied, slightly flustered by her gratitude. "I'm just happy I could help."  
  
"Me, too," Sheridan smiled. "I know Luis thinks highly of you, so I'm hoping that maybe we could be friends."  
  
Hesitating only briefly, Rachel managed a smile over her own, though forced. "I'd like that."  
  
And so a friendship was born, one that would all too soon be put to an unimaginable test.

* * *

The next night, shortly after midnight, Sheridan crept up to the backdoor of the small house Luis had recently purchased. He had figured now that he was going to be a father, he'd better have a place of his own to put the child once it arrived. It wasn't very big, but she could see it's potential and couldn't wait for all this to be over so she could finally call it home as well.  
  
The porch light was on as he'd said it would be and she fiddled with her key ring until she found the key he'd given her earlier that day. Unlocking the door, she quietly stepped inside the darkened house, closing the door behind her.  
  
Trailing her hand along the length of the counter as she made her way through the kitchen, she entered the hallway, following it down to the end where the bedroom sat.  
  
The door was ajar, a soft light escaping through the crack and she felt her heart speed up as she pushed the door open. The view that met her eyes as she stepped inside caused the already bubbling desire inside her to boil over.  
  
Luis sat at the edge of the bed, shirtless, his back to her. The muscles in his arms rippled with each movement as he, she noted with a smile, put together the last pieces of a beautiful oak crib. Her hand fell from the doorknob to her protruding middle and she moved in closer. He must've sensed her presence then as he looked up, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her and his delectable lips curved into a sinfully sexy grin.  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Always," She replied as she sank down beside him, reaching out to touch the nearly completed crib. "Luis, this is gorgeous."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," He nuzzled her ear, sending a warm rush through her body. "Wail till you see what I did to the nursery."  
  
Twining their hands together, she gazed up at him. "You're wonderful."  
  
"What, you're just now figuring this out?"  
  
Though his inquiry was made in a joking manner, Sheridan was serious when she answered.  
  
"No, I just realized how incredibly lucky I am." Remorse spilled over her features and she lifted her watery gaze to meet his. "I don't deserve you. After what I put you through -"  
  
"Hey, none of that," Luis interrupted, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I thought we agreed to leave that behind us?"  
  
"I know," Sheridan sniffled. "But I can't help it. I've hurt you so badly and all for what? A man who isn't even ..."  
  
"Shh," He pressed a finger to her lips, effectively putting an end to her self-accusations. "It's almost over, Sheridan. Pretty soon this is going to be over and we're going to have a baby, we're going be a family. We are not going to dwell on this. Letting it interfere with us is only going to give your father another road in to try and ruin us again, so let it go, please. For me, for our baby, for us."  
  
Slipping her free arm around his neck as he pulled her closer, she nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you," Luis murmured a moment before finally leaning in for a kiss. It was meant to be gentle and reassuring, but Sheridan had other ideas as she immediately deepened it. He let out a muffled groan as they fell backwards on the bed and she pressed herself more fully against him. It felt so damn good to have her in his arms again after such a long, hard drought, that there was no way he could deny her when she panted out her request.  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
Pulling back, he cradled her face, covering it in short, sweet kisses. After pecking her lips, he moved away slightly, his dark eyes shining with unending devotion.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Sheridan whispered, drawing him back down to her. "Now show me."  
  
Meeting her lips in another urgent kiss, he proceeded to do just that.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing brought Tyler Kersh back into the state of consciousness and he groaned as his hand blindly reached out for the offending object. Locating it, he pulled himself into a sitting position, not at all surprised to find that he was alone in the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I want you to get over to Luis' now and put an end to this once and for all!"  
  
Tyler winced as the cruel voice of his 'father-in-law' barked his order. Did the man have no concept of time?  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. It's three o'clock in the damn morning."  
  
"And do you know where your wife is? I'll tell you where she is! She's in his bed, making love to him!" Alistair seethed, his hand tightening around his brandy glass as he watched the scene on his wall of monitors. "It's time for you to make good on your end of our deal, Mr. Kersh. Are we clear?"  
  
The threat was left unsaid, by Tyler was keen enough to read between the lines. Sighing, he moved from the bed. "You got it."  
  
"Good. I don't want to hear from you until it's done." The dial tone beeped in his ear then and he reluctantly hung up.  
  
Dressing quickly, Tyler removed a small safe from the back of the closet and after opening the combination, he removed a silver pistol. Checking the gun's chamber, a smile formed on his lips and he headed out. It was show time.

* * *

"Luis!" Sheridan giggled as he continued to rain soft butterfly kisses down the side of her neck and over onto her shoulder blade. "That tickles!"  
  
"Does it?" Luis raised his head, a devilish look in his dark eyes. It was a look she knew all too well and she immediately began squirming beneath him.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," He feigned innocence, though his face betrayed his words.  
  
"Liar," She hissed back and it was then he launched his attack, relentlessly tickling all her most sensitive spots. She wiggled, her attempts to get away futile as the laughter spilled from her lips. Trying to dodge his seeking hands, she squeaked out his name. "Luis!"  
  
"Mmm," Was his only reply as his actions ceased, this time his assault was one of the lips as their mouths met in a hungry kiss.  
  
"That's better," She murmured when they broke apart for air, but her words were quickly muffled once again.  
  
Lost among the bliss that only the other could provide, neither heard the approaching footsteps, nor did they hear the sound of a gun cocking.  
  
What they did hear, however, was the unmistakable sound of a shot being fired and then Sheridan's scream as it pierced the night air. 

TBC

  
  



	9. Bound To You, Never To Break Free

**Rain On Me  
Chapter Nine**

Thick, sticky liquid in the deepest crimson color covered Sheridan's hands as she frantically grabbed onto Luis after the second shot was fired. Another scream tore from her throat when she realized just who had been hit. 

"Luis! Oh God, Luis! LUIS!"

She was suddenly jerked sideways as a strong hand clamped around her upper arm, its short nails digging into her skin. Fighting as best she could, she clawed at the intruder, although it did no good. The man yanked her toward him again, this time causing Luis' motionless body to go crashing to the floor. She cried out, now in hysterics, as the hollow sound seemed to echo around the small room.

Needing to get to him, to make sure he was okay, Sheridan raised a pair of defiant blue eyes to those of the man she'd once called her husband. The satisfied smirk that spread across his lips when he saw her standing there, covered in her lovers blood, infuriated her to no end.

"You bastard!" Sheridan swore, shoving him away. With determined strides, she hurried over to the other side of the bed, where Luis lay, unmoving. Blood poured from the wound on his back and as she gently moved his body, a sob escaped her when she found the second bullet hole. Grabbing the closest bundle of fabric she could find, she gently applied pressure to both wounds.

"Don't you dare die on me, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Do you hear me? Not now, not when we're so close," She leaned over to press a kiss to his pale lips. "I love you. Please just hold on."

"I hope you're saying your goodbyes," Tyler chuckled as he came around to the other side of the bed. "Doesn't look like he's going to make it."

Sheridan didn't respond, not willing to give him that satisfaction. Instead she leaned over to where Luis' pants had landed earlier and thankfully retrieved his cell phone from the pocket.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," He laughed again, pointing the gun toward her. "Unless you want to end up like him."

Ignoring him, she began dialing emergency when her hand was immobilized by his larger and stronger one. He took the phone, smashed it and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Not a smart move, Blondie."

"Let go of me," Sheridan haughtily demanded a moment later when he firmly held both her wrists.

"No can do. I'm afraid it's time for us to get going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let go of me, dammit, I have to save him!"

Fighting against his hold, no matter how much she tried, was futile and there was nothing she could do but scream and cry for someone to save them as he began dragging her towards the door.

Down the hall he forced her and then into the kitchen. When she momentarily broke one hand free and reached for a knife that sat in the drainer on the counter, he slapped her so hard it seemed to make her head spin.

Her energy fading fast, Sheridan was about to give up as they reached the back door when she heard the most glorious sound.

"Let her go."

The look of shock on Tyler's face as he turned was nearly comical, as his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the floor. Relief swept over Sheridan as she lifted her gaze to Luis', as pale and shaky as he was, and she said a silent prayer of thanks.

Taking his aim, Luis made his demand again. "Let her go."

"I don't think so," Tyler finally spoke, moving so he held Sheridan by the throat, his gun to her neck and her eyes widened in fear. "You take another step, she and your half-breed brat are as good as dead."

"You'll be dead before you even get the chance," Luis warned, his finger dancing lightly on the trigger. "I don't play games where my family is concerned."

"You wouldn't kill your dear big brother then, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," He paused, raising the gun. "But since you're not my brother, that really doesn't apply here."

With that, the loud noise of a shot being fired bounced off the walls of the kitchen and Sheridan darted to safety as Tyler's hold slipped. He groaned in pain, clutching the left side of his head where Luis' shot had grazed him just enough to give him the upper hand.

On unsteady feet, he made his way over to Tyler and pulled out the set of handcuffs he'd found with his gun. Once he was properly taken care of, Sheridan flew into Luis' arms, her tears running down his bare chest.

"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you! I don't know what I would've done if I'd -"

"Shh," Luis shushed her. "I'll be all right. It's going to take a lot more than a few lousy shots to take me away from you."

Touching his cheek, she kissed his lips briefly. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm all right -"

"Don't argue with me," Sheridan put her foot down. "You sit, I'll call an ambulance."

"Think again, daughter dear," The sinister voice of Alistair Crane cut in from the doorway, causing them both to whirl around. A gasp escaped Sheridan as Luis swayed and then tightened his grasp on her.

"Father."

"I've tried reasoning with you," Alistair continued, a murderous glint in his cold eyes. "But you refuse to listen, Sheridan. Now I'm afraid your refusal to cooperate is going to cost your low-life lover his life."

"No!" Sheridan cried out as her father removed a shiny pistol from his pocket and raised it level to Luis' chest. She frantically pushed against him, but his hold kept her at bay, out of harms way and his gaze remained on the Crane patriarch.

"Take your best shot, Crane," Luis spoke low, dangerously, and his words elicited a loud scream from the woman behind him.

"No! I won't let you, dammit!" She sobbed, desperately fighting against Luis' hold on her, though to no avail. Even in his weakened state, his determination to keep her and their child safe was too strong.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Alistair chuckled, releasing the guns safety. "Much too long. Do say hello to you father for me, won't you?"

The harsh sound of his laughter burned Sheridan's ears and she stumbled back into the island counter, which she grabbed to keep from falling. As she did, her hand curled around a piece of cool metal and she picked it up without hesitation. In a split second, two shots were fired, one lodging in the ceiling above them, the other just inches from her father's stone-cold heart.

Turning abruptly to find Sheridan standing with his gun in her hands as she shook uncontrollably, Luis carefully removed the weapon from her grasp and pulled her into his arms. The tears began spilling out as she clung to him, a mixture of disbelief and relief coursing through them both.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sheridan paced the waiting room of Harmony Hospital as they awaited word on Luis' condition. He had collapsed shortly after the confrontation with her father and had lost consciousness on the way to the hospital, increasing her worry tenfold. He was still in surgery to remove the bullets and repair the damage done and though the doctors sounded optimistic, she wouldn't be convinced until she saw him for herself.

As for the other two men, the imposter was alive and well, currently under heavy police supervision around the corner. Alistair on the other hand, wasn't quite as lucky.

The single shot was dangerously close to his heart and the doctors hadn't sounded very confident in his chance of recovery. Sheridan felt oddly at peace with that news, knowing that he would never be able to hurt her, Luis, or their family ever again. The fact that she'd been the one to bring him to his end seemed to be some sort of strange poetic justice for her. She felt free. Any remorse that tried to creep its way in was quickly squashed by the memory of how close he came to taking Luis away form her for good. She had lived without her father's love her entire life, but she couldn't survive without Luis'.

"Mija, maybe you should sit down," Pilar's concerned voice cut in and she turned to find the woman watching her with worry lines creasing her forehead.

"I can't... I.. he has to be okay, Pilar! I need him. _We_ need him," She amended, placing a hand protectively over her stomach.

Pilar reached out for her other hand. "My son is much too stubborn to leave you and that baby now, Mija. You'll see, he'll pull through."

"He has too. I don't know what I'd do without him," She sniffled, willingly accepting the warm embrace the older woman offered.

"He will. We'll just all have to keep praying. Perhaps you'd like to join everyone in the chapel?"

Sheridan shook her head. Half the town had arrived at the hospital to lend their support after hearing the news and most had congregated in the chapel to call upon the power of prayer. "No, I have to be here. I need to be here when the doctor comes in."

"Then we'll pray here," Pilar conceded, leading her over to the chairs. Taking her hands, she laced her rosary through both their grasps and quietly began reciting the words in honor of her beloved son. Sheridan raised her eyes to the heavens before exhaling and finally joining her.

* * *

Rachel's lips curved into a slight smile when she caught sight of Sheridan and Pilar huddled together, fervently praying for her injured friend. She had no doubt Luis would make it through, especially with so many people pulling for him. He was one of the lucky ones, with a whole network of friends and family who loved him to see him through this. She'd be sure to check in on him a bit later, but for now, she had bigger fish to fry.

Quickly darting around the corner before she could be spotted, she hurried down the maze of halls to the intensive care unit. The door to the room she was searching for was closed and she was relieved to find it unguarded. The last thing she needed was to explain who she was.

Slipping inside, hatred brewed inside her green eyes as she took in the still form of Alistair Crane. Numerous tubes came and went from his body and the heart monitor beeped annoyingly as she approached the bed. Her gaze raked over his features, searching for anything even remotely familiar, but finding nothing. Perhaps that was her resentment, though, preventing her from finding something.

"Bastard," She murmured, the anger obvious in her even tone. "You deserve everything you have coming to you. I hope you rot in hell."

Forcing the tears away, she moved around to the other side, lifting his left hand into her own. The glittering ring on his finger fueled her anger and she ripped it off, clutching it as her tears again threatened to spill forth. Pocketing the ring, she turned to leave, pausing just before she reached the door. Returning her gaze to the man who caused so many people so much pain, she said her final farewell.

"Rest in eternal flames. Father."

* * *

Sheridan had resumed her pacing once the nurse had come to inform them that there had been a slight complication in Luis' surgery. Her nerves were beyond shot at this point and the constant moving was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

Many had tried to comfort her. All of Luis' family, Ethan, Gwen, Fox, even Julian, but none of it did any good. The only thing that would soothe her frazzled mind was seeing Luis and hearing his murmured words of love. Then and only then would she be able to settle down.

"Ooh," She suddenly moaned, her motions coming to an abrupt halt as her hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Sheridan?" Gwen asked as she approached, her hazel eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Managing a weak smile, she nodded. "I'll be fine. As soon as Luis is."

Gwen nodded in understanding, reaching out for her hand. "He will be. You know he would never leave you and the baby."

"Baby," She repeated, wincing slightly as another pain shot through her abdomen.

"Sher?"

"Ow," Sheridan bit out, falling against the wall. Gwen's eyes widened as realization set in.

"Oh my God, Sheridan was that a contr-"

"No!" Sheridan shot back vehemently. "It's just been a long day."

Just as soon as the words left her mouth, she cried out again, this time clutching her stomach.

"Sheridan, I hate to tell you this, but I think you've gone into labor," Gwen spoke up, earning herself an angry glare.

"I have not. I'm not due for another few weeks and besides, there is no way I'm having this baby without Luis."

"I think the baby might have other ideas," Her friend said, glancing down at the small puddle of liquid that had collected under Sheridan.

Sheridan, herself, followed her gaze, her eyes opening in horror as a soft cry escaped her lips.

To be continued..

_A/N : I'm sorry about the lack of TheRox in the past few chapters. I promise they show up in the next one, which will be the last. Thanks for reading!_

  
  



	10. So Open Your Arms and Let Your Love Rain...

**Rain On Me**

**Chapter Ten**

Conflicting emotions ran through Pilar as she followed Dr. Angelou down the hall to her sons room. Luis had come through his surgery with flying colors, both bullets miraculously missing any major organs or arteries. They had lodged in two of his ribs, preventing them from exiting his body and hitting Sheridan earlier, and though it would cause him pain for a time to come, he would make a full recovery. She was obviously thrilled to learn he would be all right, but she was not looking forward to his reaction when he learned that Sheridan was likely moments away from giving birth to their first child.

The poor girl had cried and screamed for Luis the entire way to the delivery room, the events of the day combined with the impending birth finally pushing her to her breaking point. At first she had flat out refused to move from her spot, citing that if she was going to have the baby, it would be done right there as she was not leaving until she knew Luis was okay. Her tune had quickly changed however, as an intense contraction had ripped through her body and she was soon being wheeled toward the delivery room, tears streaming down her face. 

"Right in here," Dr. Angelou's voice interrupted her thoughts and her gaze snapped over to him. 

Reaching for the door handle, she smiled toward the doctor. "Thank you." 

He nodded and left her to visit her son alone. Raising her eyes to the heavens, she said a short prayer of thanks before stepping into the room. 

The constant beep of the heart monitor reassured her that he was indeed alive and she wiped away a stray tear as she approached the bed. His eyes were closed as she came to a stop beside him, though they fluttered open when she reached for his hand. A hazy smile appeared on his lips and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Mama." 

"Mijo. Thank God you're all right." 

"Of course I'm all right. It's going to take more than few silly bullets to take me down." A look of confusion dawned on his face then as he struggled to sit up. "Mama, where's Sheridan?" 

Pilar sighed. "Promise me you'll stay calm, Mijo." 

"Did something happen to her?" Luis' voice was drenched in fear. "Mama, tell me!" 

"Luis," She began timidly, already not liking the look in his eyes. "Sheridan is... she's in the delivery room. Her water broke about an hour ago." 

Before she had even gotten all the words out, Luis was already fighting to get out of bed, determination written on the lines of his face. 

"Mijo," Pilar attempted to stop him, but he was not to be deterred as he got to unsteady feet. 

"I have to get to her, there's no way in hell I'm going to miss this." 

"Luis you just gout out of surgery -" 

"She _needs_ me!" He waved away her concern. "After everything that happened tonight, I'm not going to let her go through this alone." Emotion poured from his dark eyes as his gaze met his mothers. "They already took experiencing this pregnancy together from us, it'll be over my dead body they take the birth too." 

The pain in his voice convinced Pilar and she nodded in understanding. "I know, Mijo. But please, sit while I go find the doctor. You shouldn't be wandering around the hospital right after surgery." 

His wince was his agreement as he slowly and reluctantly sat back down on the bed. "Hurry, Mama. If the doctor isn't here in a few minutes, I'm going to find her myself." 

"I'll be right back," She promised, kissing his forehead with motherly love. Once she was gone, a loud moan of agony bolted past Luis' lips and his eyes closed in pain. He'd gladly suffer through if it meant getting to Sheridan's side as soon as possible. He couldn't believe she was in labor, if not having already given birth to their baby. With all she'd been through in the past twenty-four hours, enduring an event they so hopefully planned on experiencing together had to be the last thing she needed to go through alone. And it was something he would never forgive himself for if he missed it. 

Deciding he'd waited too long for the doctor already, he summoned up what little strength he had left and got to his feet. Grimacing as he plucked the IV from his arm, he moved slowly, yet with a stead fast resolve to get to the woman he loved. 

Just before he reached the door, it opened and a nurse stepped in front of him. Disapproval danced across her stern face and she gave him a hard look. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" 

"I have to get -" 

"Back in bed," She interrupted, taking his arm and turning him around. He abruptly pulled from her grasp and shook his head. 

"No, I have to get to Sheridan. She -" 

"Sir, you just got out of surgery, you have to stay in bed so you can heal," She reprimanded impatiently. 

"I don't give a damn!" Luis bellowed, his temper getting the better of him. "I'm not going to miss -" 

"What's going on here?" A third voice inquired and the two turned to find Eve and Pilar entering the room. 

"Dr. Russell, I found Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald about to leave his room and he refuses to get back in bed," The nurse explained. 

"I have to get to Sheridan," Luis countered, his eyes pleading with his doctor. "Please, Eve, I can't miss this." 

"I know," Eve smiled gently, patting his arm. Turning to the nurse, she made a request. "Evelyn, please go get me a wheelchair. We must get Luis down to the delivery room." 

"But Doctor -" 

"Evelyn, it's all right," Eve assured her and the nurse nodded, scurrying past them. When she'd left, the doctor gave Luis a disapproving look. "I really should insist you stay put, but I hear Sheridan is really giving them hell down there and she couldn't probably use you." 

Luis smirked at the image of his refined heiress screeching like a banshee at the hospital staff. No one knew from experience better than he just how well she could give it. 

"Thanks, Eve." 

Just as Eve finished reattaching his IV drip, the nurse returned with the wheelchair. Both women gently helped him into the chair and he exchanged a look with his mother as Eve pushed him past, toward where he would soon meet his firstborn child.

* * *

Tears rolled down Sheridan's cheeks in waves, though she refused to let anyone close enough to comfort her. There was only one person she wanted beside her but he wasn't there. Pain tore through her heart and abdomen simultaneously and she let out an anguished cry that had all those around her wincing. 

Then suddenly she was enveloped in warmth and she looked up in surprise. A pair of rich cocoa eyes smiled down at her and she gripped the hand that came up to brush away her tears. 

"Luis?" She whispered, unsure if he was really there of if she was hallucinating. 

"What, you didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?" His soothing voice teased as he leaned over to brush a kiss to her temple. 

Shifting so she could see him better, her fingers reached out to trail over his familiar features. "It is you, you're really here." 

"I'm here," Luis grasped her hand in his. "I was afraid I was going to be too late." 

"But you made it," Sheridan smiled after another contraction passed through. Concern washed over her features when she saw his IV and she sat up slightly. "Oh God, Luis are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," He insisted, urging her to lay back. "Nothing some time and a little TLC won't cure." 

"Are you sure? You were bleeding so much ..." 

"I'm fine," He repeated, squeezing her hand. "Don't worry about me, we have a baby to think about." 

"Our baby," She murmured, one hand wandering down to touch her stomach. A smile spread across her face when his hand followed the same path to cover hers. 

"Our baby. The first of many." 

Sheridan groaned at his words, but couldn't help but grin at the way his eyes sparkled back at her. "Half a dozen?" 

"As many as you want," Luis replied, lacing their fingers together before he lifted her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss. "It's a new beginning for us." 

"The beginning of forever," She whispered, a smile playing with her lips. "Our own family." 

His breath tickled her ear as he murmured his next promise. "And as soon as we're both on our feet again, we'll make it official."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Fox asked, coming up behind Theresa. She turned at the sound of his voice and offered a weak smile. 

"I'm just worried about my brother and Sheridan. They both have to be okay." 

"Hey, they will be," He said gently, wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders. "And pretty soon you're going to be an aunt and I'll have a new cousin... and they'll finally be able to be together without anyone interfering." 

"They love each other so much," Theresa smiled. "Soul mates." 

An indefinable look passed over Fox's face then and she eyed him curiously. 

"Fox, is something wrong?" 

Staring into her big brown eyes, Fox felt a sudden surge rush through him and he couldn't bring himself to respond verbally. Instead his arm encircled her waist and he pulled her closer to him. As their bodies came into close contact with one another, he lowered his head to capture her lips in the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced. 

Resting his forehead against hers when they parted, he smirked. "You know Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I think I just might be in love with you." 

The largest grin known to man slipped across her face then and she held his face between her hands, pecking his lips before responding. "That's good, because I think I might love you too." 

"Oh yeah?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow. 

"Yep," She giggled just before his mouth descended to hers once again.

* * *

"He's perfect," Sheridan happily sniffled, her azure eyes enraptured by the tiny bundle currently cuddled close in his fathers arms. 

"Of course he is, he's ours," Luis joked, joy filling every corner of his smiling expression. The baby cooed in his slumber as Luis traced his tiny features with the tip of his finger. "Our son." 

"Our son," She repeated, her expression mirroring his. "I can't believe he's finally here." 

"Safe and healthy," He spoke, leaning over to brush her lips with a faint kiss, but Sheridan was having none of it. Her free hand curled around his neck, urging his mouth closer, more intimately, as they came together in an explosive kiss, finally releasing all the extreme emotions that the day had brought. 

"Ahem." A clearly amused voice interrupted from the doorway and they broke apart to find Eve smiling at them. 

With a sheepish grin, Luis coughed and sat up a bit more. "Eve." 

Entering, her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Well, I'm glad to see the shooting didn't seem to leave any lasting effects," She cracked, her smile growing as she glanced down at the sleeping newborn. Turning her attention to Sheridan, she asked, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" 

"Tired. Blissfully happy," Sheridan replied with an impossibly large smile of her own. 

"Any pain?" 

"I'm a little sore," She admitted, "But not too bad." 

"That'll pass," Eve informed her knowingly. "Well, I just came in to let you know you've got half the town out there, chomping at the bit to meet this little guy. Are you feeling up to any visitors?" 

Luis and Sheridan exchanged a look before he nodded. "Send the masses in." 

"All right, but I'm going to have to insist they don't stay too long. It's been a big day and you both need your rest." Eve told them, her tone authoritative. 

Sheridan's gaze drifted over to Luis and she nodded. "She's right, you need to get some rest, Luis." 

"I'm not leaving you," Luis adamantly refused, to which Eve chuckled. 

"I'll tell you what, once everyone clears out, if you promise to get some sleep, I'll have them bring in another bed for you." 

Glancing over at Sheridan, who was now holding the baby close, a sweet serene look of peace on her face, he sighed. It was better than nothing and he quickly agreed. "Okay, I guess I can live with that." 

"Good," Eve smiled. "Now why don't I go get your family?" 

At their nod, she left them alone with their son.

* * *

A pair of critical green eyes watched with a half smile as the doctor, Eve, she though she'd heard Luis' sister call her, lead the Lopez-Fitzgerald family down the hall to meet the new addition. After they'd disappeared, her gaze drifted over to the regal form of Julian Crane and her smile turned into a sneer. Her dear big brother, who despite his sudden change of face, had ruined nearly as many lives as their father. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to what was about to happen. 

Slipping unnoticed from the molded plastic chair, Rachel moved with determined strides to where a row of payphones hung on the wall. Locating the correct amount of change, she waited for the familiar voice to pick up on the other end. 

"Hey, it's me. I'm at the hospital. He's fine, she had the baby. Yeah, it's time. Okay, see you soon." 

Hanging up, her eyes sought out those closest to the Lopez-Fitzgerald and Crane families and she shook her head. Tonight was bound to be an explosion those affected would never recover from.

* * *

"You get some rest now," Pilar firmly commanded of her son and Sheridan as she reluctantly returned her grandson to his mothers waiting rams. "We'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll make sure he gets some sleep," Sheridan promised, shooting an impish grin in Luis' direction. All he could do was shake his head. 

"I'll sleep, all right? Don't worry about me, I'm fine." 

"Stubborn as always I see, huh HPD?" 

At the newcomers comment, all looked up as Rachel entered the room, a second figured coming in behind her. Luis' brow furrowed when he placed the man as Ryan, the one that had been at Rachel's apartment the night he'd found out about the imposter. Why did he suddenly feel as though things were going to take another twist? 

Sheridan must've sensed it too, as her hand secretly reached for his and she exhaled quietly once he held it securely. 

"Hey, Rach." 

"I'm glad you're okay," Rachel smiled, patting his head affectionately before she caught sight of the beautiful being in her sisters arms. Gasping, she reached out to touch her nephews hand. "Oh my, he's beautiful! He looks just like his father." 

"Doesn't he though?" Sheridan laughed, but Luis shook his head. 

"Hate to burst your bubbles, but this kid looks like his mother." 

"He does not," Sheridan argued. "Face it, Luis, he's all you." 

"Nope," He held steady. "All I see when I look at him is you. It's all you, Babe." 

Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched them banter back and forth. Gazing up, her eyes met those of her guest and they shared a smile. Glancing back at Sheridan, she sighed inwardly. God knew the woman had been through enough tonight and she hated to bring any more pain to these people but it was time. 

Clearing her throat, she stood, her eyes sweeping past the other occupants of the room to where he stood in the doorway. He caught her look and nodded, moving further in the room and closing the door behind him. 

"I know you've all been through a lot tonight and I hate to add any more stress to your lives, but there's a lot that you need to know." 

"Rachel?" Luis questioned, his dark eyes pinning on her. What was she up to?" 

She turned, her expression apologetic. "I'm sorry, Luis, but I haven't been completely honest with you. If you all will just have a seat, you'll understand in a minute." 

Laying her son down in the bed set up beside hers, Sheridan curled in beside Luis, clutching his hand as they awaited whatever was about to be thrown at them. Her gut was telling her her life was about be turned upside again and she trembled slightly with trepidation. 

Once everyone was seated, the strange man joined Rachel in the center of the room, his hands in his pockets. His gaze traveled from each of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and a sad smile played on his lips. Rachel let out a pent up breath before beginning. 

"I guess I'll go first. Sheridan," She spoke softly to the sister she barely knew. The other woman's blue eyes filled with surprise at being singled out. "What I have to save affects you the most and I hope to God you can forgive me for deceiving you." 

Sheridan's mind went into overdrive then, unable to come up with anything that could prompt such a reaction from her newfound friend. "I'm sure whatever it is, we can fix it. It can't be that bad." 

"I hope you still feel that way when I'm done," She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "My story goes back to before I was born. My parents didn't have a conventional marriage, my mother was my fathers second choice of a wife and he treated her as such everyday they were married. The night I was conceived was the night my mother planned on leaving my father. Her plan was set, all she had to do was get her daughter out of the house and away from the vicious bastard she was married to." Rachel paused then, lifting her watery eyes to a pair that watched her every move. "That little girl was you, Sheridan and that woman was Katherine, our mother. I'm your sister."

* * *

The silence that filled the room was palpable, all so still you could hear a pin drop and Sheridan was left staring at Rachel in complete disbelief. 

Her initial disbelief then turned to confusion, which gave way to anger and she shook her head, her blue eyes flashing. 

"No, you're lying. I don't know who you think you are or what you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work." 

Rachel's eyes softened, her stature somewhat defeated and her hurt obvious. "I can understand why you'd think that, but I'm not. I have nothing to gain by lying, Sheridan. I would give anything for that evil bastard not to be my father, but unfortunately he is. I am your sister." 

Luis' gaze darted from the woman he loved to the one who had become an integral part of his life in such a short span of time, his brown furrowed. He'd felt an unexplainable connection to Rachel from the moment they had met and as he studied each of them, he finally understood why. That connection had been there because she was part of Sheridan, her sister, though he couldn't quite believe it himself. 

"No," Sheridan was shaking her head again. "No, that's impossible. My mother died when I was a little girl, there's no way she could've had another child." 

"She didn't die," Rachel gently informed her. "I was conceived the night she left, the night she was forced to leave. She didn't die, Sheridan." 

Sheridan seemed to become disoriented at her words as the tears began sliding down her cheeks. "No. My mother loved me, she wouldn't have left me! She died, she had to, she wouldn't have abandoned me!" 

Rachel made a move to comfort her but was stopped by Luis' abrupt shake of the head. He instead took on the role, gathering her in his arms and murmuring soft words of reassurance as she quietly sobbed. After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to pull back after receiving a loving kiss on the forehead from the man beside her. 

"If... if what you're saying is true and my mother really didn't die, then she must still be alive. Is she? Is my mother really alive?" 

All eyes were on Rachel and she fidgeted nervously under their scrutiny. Meeting Sheridan's eyes, she shook her head. "No, she's not. She was killed a few years ago. Alistair killed her." 

A muffled cry escaped Sheridan as one hand come up to cover her mouth. Tears slid noiselessly down her cheeks in torrents as she trembled uncontrollably. 

"Oh God no!" 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Rachel reached for her hand. 

"I'm so sorry. I wish it wasn't true. I wish to God it wasn't." 

"H-how?" Sheridan asked. "How did he do it?" 

"Sweetheart, maybe we should wait until tomorrow. You've been through enough tonight," Luis cut in, concern for her well-being apparent in his dark eyes, but she immediately refused. 

"No, I need to know. How did it happen?" 

Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she recounted the tragic day. "Growing up, w e never settled down in one place because he had threatened her that night, that if he ever found her, he would kill her and she refused to let anything happen to me. About seven years ago we were living just outside of Vancouver when he finally tracked her down. I don't know exactly what happened, just that when I came home from school that day, I found her laying in a pool of blood. She was still alive and at the hospital, she told me everything. She told me about Alistair, about you and Julian and everything she had done to try and get you out of that house. She made me promise to one day find you and tell you how much she loved you and how sorry she was that she failed you. She died a few hours later." 

Sheridan seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment as the truth sank in. Her father had taken so much from her, the chance to have a sister and her mother included. Slowly she sat forward, one hand reached toward her newfound sister. Rachel reading accepted her hand and before either could blink, the two women had come together in a long overdue, much needed embrace. 

Watching the reunion with tears in her eyes, Pilar stood, urging Theresa to follow her. Not wanting to interrupt the emotional moment, she kissed her sons head, whispering, "We're going to go, Mijo. I'll see you later." 

Luis nodded. "All right. Thanks for being here, Mama, Resa." 

"Try and get some rest," Pilar instructed him as his sister leaned over to hug him and kiss his cheek. 

"We'll see," He quipped, watching them leave. As the two reached the door, Rachel's friend called out, effectively stopping them dead in their tracks. 

"Mama, wait."

* * *

_Two years later_

"Brayden!" Sheridan called to her wayward two year old son as the rambunctious child took off across the sandy beach to where his Uncle Antonio and Aunt Rachel were staring towards them. Her son seemed to have not heard her as he didn't pause even momentarily before he launched himself at his uncle. 

"Oh, he's okay," Luis teased, wrapping his arms around his wife's slightly swollen middle from behind. She sighed tiredly and leaned into him. 

"He listens about as well as you do." 

"Watch it Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," He warned, his voice low and seductive. "Or I just may have to make you pay for that comment later." 

"Mmm, I'm counting on it," Sheridan smiled, turning in his arms. They shared a sweet kiss before the squeal of the nine-month-old son Joshua interrupted them. 

"Ma!" 

Laughing, she moved out of her husbands grasp and made her way over to where Pilar sat with her youngest grandson. Rachel joined them moments later and the two sisters quickly engaged in the latest family news while they watched their husbands goof around with Brayden in the sand. 

To say that the family had been shocked to learn Rachel's friend was actually the real Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald would be an understatement. He had explained that day at the hospital that Julian and Alistair had forced him out of Harmony after he'd witnessed the devastating murder of Martin Fitzgerald. He hadn't gone far however, just the next town over where he'd lived all this time, keeping tabs on his family while he tried to gather enough information to bring the Crane Empire to its knees. 

He had met Rachel while tailing his brother one night, much to Luis' surprise, and the two had hit it off immediately. Once he'd confessed to her who he really was, she also informed him of her true identity and the two agreed to team up to finally bring about justice. They had never gotten the change though, as Sheridan had been the one to take her father down, leaving him in a coma for nearly three months before he passed away from a severe heart attack. 

It had taken awhile for Luis to get over his initial anger after learning both his brother and Rachel had known about the imposter, but eventually he'd come to forgive them and the two men were now as close as any two brothers could be. As for the imposter, that might've been the biggest shock of them all. 

It turned out the he was in fact Luis' older brother, one no one in the Lopez-Fitzgerald family had known about, except Pilar and later, Antonio. After being confronted by Antonio, she had tearfully broken down and admitted that the man was her son, the product of an unwelcome encounter with a member of the household staff while she worked at the Winthrop home. Being a devout Catholic, she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion, nor could she face keeping the child and ultimately ending up giving him up. Alistair had played on the mans resentment toward his birth mother and his half siblings who had known the love of their mother to get him to do his bidding. It was a twist that had left the family confused and angry, but they had all ultimately grown closer because of it. 

The sudden sprinkle of water startled Sheridan out of her thoughts and she looked up to find her son standing before her in his little swim trunks, his little hand in a bucket of water. Not far away Luis stood, watching, a bemused expression on his handsome face and a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Oh you're going to pay for that," She vowed, her words directed at her husband. She had no doubt that it was only with his prompting that Brayden had dared to come to her with the intention of wetting her. 

Luis grinned as he watched her advance on him, a determined look on her beautiful face. "You looked hot." 

"So do you," Sheridan smiled coyly just before she poured the entire bucket of cold ocean-water over his smirking head. 

Before she could dart away, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his dripping wet torso. She couldn't help but smile and did the only thing there was to do: kiss him with all her might, all while plotting her revenge. 

As he released her lips, though not his hold on her, her gaze traveled out to the ocean where the sky was beginning to cloud over. 

It was going to rain, but that was just fine by her. Because much like their lives, after each storm, the sun would shine again. 

  
**The End!**


End file.
